Kim Possible:Califorina Here We Come
by ConverseFire
Summary: AU Someone new is going to Harbor now! And Seth has a thing for her. Can Kim hook him up? Find out. Please R & R Ch. 10 is up...
1. Chapter 1 The Move

Ok I know some of you out there have really started to love my story of Kim Possible meets The OC, but as I got further down the road I felt that some characters were acting weird, and I never explained why Kim stopped going on missions. Well I have decided to revise all of the chapters I have up so far. I know most of you'll didn't like the way Ron has been acting, but I thought that it would be kind of cool to see what would happen when Orange County gets the best of him. Also in some chapter I decided to leave things out. Well I now feel like I need to put them back in. So please enjoy my revised edition of CHAPTER ONE: The Move

**CHAPTER ONE**: The Move

These last three weeks had been very tough on Dr. James Possible. When he found out that he had been offered a new job designing and testing rockets he gladly accepted it. He along with the rest of the Possible family would be moving to Newport, California. When he called up his wife Ann to give her the good news, she couldn't be more thrilled. Even Jim and Tim seemed to be rather excited about the big move. The only Possible family member who didn't like the idea of leaving Middleton was his eldest child Kimberly.

"What do you mean we're moving to California?' Yelled Kim as her parents had brought her into the living room to give her the news.

"Now Kimmie keep your voice down. My goodness what will the neighbors think?" Exclaimed her mother.

"No I will not keep my voice down! I don't give a damn what the hell the neighbors think! I don't want to move to California! I have a life here, I have all of my friends, and I have…" Tears began to form in Kim's eyes at the thought that just popped into her brain.

"I have Ron!" She said getting up from the couch and running upstairs to her bedroom.

The last day of school had come and gone. Kim said good-bye to her friends, wished them a very good summer, and to have an amazing senior year. When she got home she knew she would have to pack up all of her things. As much as she didn't want to leave Middleton, she knew that trying to force her parents to stay was out of the question. She had her best friend Monique come over to help her pack and deal with the situation at hand.

* * *

"California girl? You can't be serious!" Monique had said as the two teens had started packing up some of Kim's cloths into boxes.

"What are you going to do about Drakken and Shego?" Asked Monique, as she folded up some of Kim's Club Banana pants.

"I talked to my father about that, and he said for right now I would have to give it up. He told me that I would be going to a private school, Harbor, and that since it is a private school it would be impossible for me to just get up and leave class. I can't just tell the teacher hey I'm sorry that I can't finish the lesion, I have to go save the world from evil!" complained Kim, and she fell onto her bed.

"Yeah I can see how that would be a problem. So who is going to save the world then?" Asked Monique with a confused look on her face.

"Wade told me that Global Justice would be looking for someone to fill in for me." Said Kim with her hands covering her face. She just couldn't imagine the idea that she would have to give up saving the world to someone else.

"Have to told Ron the news yet?" Said Monique looking over at Kim with a sad look on her face.

"No he's in New York right now visiting family. My dad said I could call him later tonight once I had everything packed and ready to go." Said Kim. She couldn't imagine how Ron was going to take it, or how the flight would be, because she really didn't feel in the mood to sit with her family. If it wasn't for her father's new job they wouldn't be moving to Newport, whatever the hell it was in the first place.

* * *

"We will be landing at LAX airport in 15 minutes." Came a calm voice over the intercom.

Kim was still mad at her parents for everything. When they boarded the plan she tried to sit as far away from them as possible. Since she didn't want to just take someone's seat she told her father that she need to use the bathroom before they left. Instead of actually going to the bathroom she just waited till the lady had said "Finally boarding to Los Angeles."

She then walked up to the lady gave her a fake smile and got onboard the plane. She found that the plane wasn't very crowded at all and she was able to sit a good distance away from her parents and the tweebs. As the plane began it's decent Kim remembered the conversation over the phone she had with Ron about her moving away, and that when he arrived back to Middleton, his best friend since the age of four and now girlfriend wouldn't be there to see him. She would be all the way in California. Ron told her about how they could make saving the world work. It wouldn't be as hard as when Ron had moved all the way to Norway, but after Kim explained that she would be going to a private school the future of both Kim and Ron saving the world seemed remote.

Even though they're conversation was over the phone and not in person Kim could tell that Ron was holding back tears. This time there were a lot more tears than when Ron had moved to Norway, mostly because at least Kim was able to give Ron a good-bye hug. But now Kim was the one moving ad there was no way she could get a good-bye hug, or even a good-bye kiss from the one she loved.

After the Possible family got off the plane they made a quick pit stop to eat.

"Hey look California isn't all that bad, look Kimmie Cub they have a Bueno Nacho!" Said James Possible to his daughter. Kim wasn't buying it one bit. Her father was trying to get her to see the bright side of moving away. The only thing that Kim could see was being in Ron's arms, and with him all the way in New York that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"Kimmie, I know your upset, but just think of all the new friends you'll make. You can still visit Ron over the summer." Said her mother who was trying to make the best of the situation. Kim knew she was trying to make things better but they weren't.

"I'm not hungry. Can we just leave!" asked Kim getting up from the booth and going to grab her luggage.

"Kimmie please try to make the best of the situation, like Jim and Tim. The twins didn't really care that they were moving. They didn't have any friends they would be leaving behind like Kim was. They had each other and as far as they were concerned that was all they needed.

"Mom, the only reason Jim and Tim don't care is because all they ever did back in Middleton was stay up in their room and build things that usually made my life hell or destroyed the structure to the house!" yelled Kim.

* * *

To Kim the other hard part about moving was the fact that she had to explain to the rest of the cheerleaders that come senior year Bonnie would be cheer captain. From the look on Bonnie's face she couldn't be more happy at the fact that she had finally gotten what she wanted after three years and now could rub it in Kim's face.

"Don't worry Kim, we will all miss you. Oh and I will do just fine as cheer captain; I can finally get this squad to be perfect!" Laughed Bonnie as Kim walked out of the gym.

* * *

"Wow look at all of the buildings!" said Jim as he looked out the window as they left Los Angeles in a taxi that would drive them to Orange County, and to they're new home. Kim

"Totally cool," Replied Tim, also staring at the tall building and the mass amounts of people. They arrived up at the house as the sun began to sink over the ocean. Kim had to admit that the gated community was rather nice. And on the plus side Kim was only five minutes away from the beach. Still all of this was missing something, or someone to be more precise. "Ron." Said Kim to herself as she climbed out of the taxi. As she looked up at the house she had to admit that it was indeed a lot bigger and grander than their old house. There was a three-car garage, which James found to be big enough for his new car that he would be able to buy with the amount of money he would be making at his new job. But it wasn't the money that helped him from his decision. It was the idea that he would be designing rockets far superior to the ones he had help build back in Middleton.

When Kim opened the large oak doors she was astounded at how nice the interior of the house looked. "Oh Kimmie, your room is right upstairs. It's the first one on the left." Said Ann Possible with a smile on her face.

Kim walked up the stairs and couldn't believe the size of her room. It like the rest of the house was huge, and a lot bigger than her old room. In fact if she wanted to she could live in her closet. She also had her own bathroom with an infinity tube and shower. She walked out of the bathroom and collapsed onto her new bed. Everything from the old house had already been moved in. She looked over at the clock. It said it was almost 9 o'clock. That ment that it was around 5 o'clock in New York. Ron had already left and was heading to the airport.

* * *

"Um Dad don't you think we should have waited a little bit?" Said Ron in a worried voice. It started to down pour as they left. From the back seat Ron couldn't see out of the windshield.

"Honey I think Ronald is right, maybe we should wait until the storm passes." Said Ron's mother in a concerned voice as she set her hand on her husbands shoulder. He looked her in the eyes and then said, "All right just let me take the exit ramp."

"LOOK OUT!!" Yelled Ron's mother.

Due to all of the rain Mr. Stoppable had missed the exit ramp. There was a loud smashing noise as the car slammed into the guardrail along the side of the road. The windows on the passenger side smashed as the car came in contact with the guardrail. Ron shielded his eyes as glass went all over the inside of the car as it then flipped over the railing. The car fell a good 20 feet before rolling the rest of the way down into the river. It took all of Ron energy not to black out when the car had rolled into the river. Ron opened his eyes. The car was upside down in the small river, but began taking on water fast through the broken windows. Ron took his seatbelt off, and tried to move around. His ribs were killing him. From the pain it was causing him a few were either cracked or broken.

"Mom, you okay?" He asked through moans of pain. She wasn't moving. Ron looked over at her; the airbag had deployed, and upon a closer look Ron could see parts of it had red stains.

"NO!" Yelled Ron as the water was now at his knees as he moved forwards his mom on his hands and knees. He reached around the seat and when his hand touched her face, he could feel something warm run down his fingers. Ron took it all in so fast, he couldn't believe it. His mother was dead; it looked like when the window smashed the glass had got her right in her face and neck. Ron looked over at his dad he wasn't moving either. Ron looked at the front of the car. Even though it was upside down Ron could tell what had happened. His father had taken the exit to late and smashed into the guardrail. Upon doing so the rail crashed in through the windshield and had got his father right in the face killing him instantly. Ron looked away; he couldn't even make out his fathers face because the metal rail had pretty much scrapped most of it off. There was blood all over the driver and passenger seat; Ron thought he was going to throw up from the sight.

He knew there was nothing he could do to save his parents they were gone. He had to save himself. The water was rushing in so fast it was almost above his head by the time he had smashed through the rear window. All of a sudden he was sucked out of the car as water poured out of the broken back window. Ron broke the surface, coughing and spiting up dirty water. He looked around.

"No….NO NO NO!! Where the hell is the car! NO GOD DAMN IT!" He yelled, as he franticly searched for the car. But it was impossible with all of the rushing water. He had to get himself on dry land because he was running out of energy and he knew that he wouldn't be able to keep himself above the water much longer. The water was quite deep from where Ron was now but with in seconds he had paddled his way to the side of the road. He didn't know if he was going to make it or not. He then wondered how his girlfriend Kim was doing right about now. She was most likely in bed because of the time difference. As he though about the fact that he might never see her again, tears began to flow down Ron's face as rain pounded on his cold body. He tried to smile as he though of Kim; he truly was lucky to have a girlfriend like Kim. And with that Ron's world went into blackness.

* * *

Kim looked over at her clock. "It's only 10:37PM!" She said to herself. She wasn't able to fall asleep. Sure her new bed was very comfortable, but she really missed Ron.

Kim then got out of bed and though it best if she went outside to get some fresh air. She got dressed and then though it best to head out the back door and around the side of the house. She walked down to the end of the driveway, and sat at the end of the curb. Across the street she could barley see two figures standing in one of the yards.

There was a girl with long brown hair, and a boy who was rather tall and had dark black hair. Kim tried to listen in but they were to far away.

She really wanted to talk to Ron. She looked at her watch again. It was almost 11:00PM. Ron didn't tell her what time he would be leaving or getting on the plane back to Middleton, so it really didn't hurt to call the house he was staying at.

She dialed the number in.

"Hello may I speak to Ron Stoppable?" Asked Kim.

All of a sudden the lady on the other end of the phone began to cry.

"Um can I please speak to Ron Stoppable, I'm his girlfriend Kim Possible." Said Kim trying to figure out why the woman was crying her eyes out.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but Ronald and his parents were involved in a car accident. They told me both his parents died instantly, and that Ronald is in critical condition." And with that The lady wailed at the top of her lungs. Kim's heart stopped beating. Ron…car accident!

"No this is just a dream!" Though Kim to herself as she stood in the kitchen. All of a sudden the phone that was in Kim's hand fell to the floor and seconds later so did Kim. Tears began to run down her cheeks as thoughts of Ron's lifeless body filled her mind.

" He…can't be gone." She told her self through tears as she lay on the kitchen floor.

**END OF CHAPTER…**

Authors Notes: Kim yells at both of her parents about the fact that she will have to move to California, and away from Ron. After the last day of school Monique comes over to help Kim pack. Kim then explains that Global Justice will find someone to fill in for Kim since it will be a lot harder for her to go on missions in private school. Kim also tells Monique that she hasn't been able to tell Ron the bad news of her moving.

The scene then switches to show Kim not sitting on the plane with her parents since she is still furious at them. While on the plane she thinks back to telling Ron the sad news that she will be moving to Newport while he is in New York visiting family.

Kim's father tries to make Kim feel better but it doesn't work. Kim then has a flashback to her telling Bonnie she is moving and can't be cheer captain their senior year. Kim then gets out of the taxicab once they get to their new house to find out that everything is a lot bigger than their old house. While laying on her bed she wonders how her boyfriend Ron is doing.

Ron and his family are driving to the airport in a thunderstorm. While trying to take an exit ramp they end up crashing into the guardrail and going over the side into a river, where both of Ron's parents die. Ron gets out and is able to get to safety before blacking out.

Kim is unable to sleep so she goes outside and sits on the curb where she is able to see but not hear Seth Cohen and Marissa Cooper. Kim then calls the place where Ron had been staying with his relatives to find out Ron was in a car accident. Kim then can't believe what had just happens and falls to the ground crying her eyes out.

Well that's the end of my revised CHAPTER ONE: The Move, I know it will seem different from the other chapters, but don't worry I will revise chapters two through seven. Please tell me what you think of the revised chapter one. Thank-you


	2. Chapter 2 The IMAX

Okay this is my revised edition of chapter two. In the original chapter, Ron was taking to a hospital in South Dakota, and there was snow everywhere. Well since the accident took place in the summer I don't think there would be snow everywhere. And because of that I changed it around so that now Ron and his family headed for the airport in a thunderstorm. He was taken to a hospital in New York. There are a few things that I felt needed to be put into this chapter so please enjoy my revised edition of chapter two

**CHAPTER TWO**: The IMAX

Seeing her only daughter on the kitchen floor crying her eyes out was something that came as a total shock to Ann Possible. She had woken up early Sunday to make some coffee, and was then going to go back to bed until she felt like getting up again. But this morning she had walked into the kitchen and almost screamed her head off when she found Kim lying on the floor. When she was able to get her daughter to stop crying and sit in a chair, Kim explained that when she called Ron's aunt in New York to try and talk to Ron, she had told Kim what Ron was in a car accident. Both his parents were dead and Ron was in critical condition.

It was now almost 7:24AM. Ann called the hospital in New York where Ron's aunt said they had taken him. She had asked the nurse to please call the number she had just given her a call on Ron's condition if it were ever to get better or worse.

"Kimmie, here drink this." Said Ann handing her daughter some coffee.

"Thanks mom." Sniffed Kim as she took a small sip of the coffee. It was still rather hot, but Kim was able to deal with it.

After Kim's mother had gotten Kim to explain what had happened she went and woke her husband. He had rushed to Kim's side and asked if everything was okay. Kim explained the same thing she had just told her mother.

"Well then Kimmie Cub I guess the only think we can do right now is wait and hope for the best." Said Dr. James Possible as he sat down next to Kim and put his arms around her.

* * *

"Seth where did you go last night?" Asked Ryan as he walked into the kitchen o find Seth having already eaten breakfast and was now playing videogames in the living room.

"Oh I needed to ask Marissa something." Replied Seth nothing looking away from the television.

"What was so important that you had to ask her around 10 o'clock at night?" Asked Ryan as he looked over at Seth.

"Okay seeing as you won't leave me alone until I tell you, I had to ask Marissa if Summer would be coming back to Newport to at least visit. Since she now lives in Seattle with her father." Said Seth who was now sounding a little depressed.

"Ah man I'm sorry look you will find someone new, so don't worry about it." Said Ryan as he searched the refrigerator for something that he could have for breakfast.

"Ah but don't worry Ryan, I think I have taken a liking to our new neighbor." Smiled Seth finally looking away from his videogame at Ryan.

"What the hell are you taking bout?" Asked Ryan with a puzzled look on his face.

"I don't know man but I saw her sitting on the curb, while I was talking to Marissa. It was a little hard trying to figure out what she looked like In the dark but, I believe she has red hair, and if I were to take a guess at her height I'd say she might be just a head shorter than me." Said Seth walking into the kitchen to get some more coffee.

* * *

All of a sudden the phone rang. Kim looked from the phone to her parents and then back at the phone. Her mother went and picked it up looking at the number. It was the hospital.

"Here Kimmie, it's the hospital. I think you should answer it." Said her mother as she walked over and sat on the other side of her daughter.

After a minute or so of talking on the phone Kim could breath a little easier.

"They said Ron should be just fine, and he can leave the hospital in about a week. He won't be able to do much, because they told me he cracked some ribs. He also has a lot of cuts on his face and neck, but nothing to serious. They also said they are accepting visitors. Would it be all right if I took a plane to New York to visit him for the day?" Asked Kim.

Her parents looked at each other.

"I think that would be just fine Kimmie Cub." Smiled her father looking down at his daughter.

Kim would fly out the next day around 8:30 AM to New York to visit Ron. She would stay at a hotel for a day or two so she could visit Ron a little more, then fly back on either Wednesday or Thursday.

Kim was feeling a little better, but the only thing she really wanted to do was go see Ron. She knew she would get to; she just had to get through Sunday.

"Oh honey, I have to go get ready; I'm taking Jim and Tim to get some new cloths because almost all of the ones they have now are filled with holes." Said Mrs. Possible as she got up from the couch.

"What did the boys do this time?" Asked James as he too got up from the couch and headed for the kitchen to refill his coffee mug.

Kim tried to think of something that would help make this day better and also to help time pass so that Monday would come. She was already feeling better at the thought that she would get to go visit Ron. Kim decided to go hop in the shower. As she walked back up to her room she guessed that a nice hot shower was just what she needed.

* * *

It was now almost noon and Kim still could find anything to help pass the time. She thought it best to maybe just go for a walk; maybe go down to the beach. It took her a little way to get outside mostly because Kim had on a long sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans, but the moment she had walked out the front door, she was burning up. She had to go back inside and get into something that wouldn't cause her to have a heat stroke. Kim knew she would have to get use to the warmer weather.

She began to think about Ron as she walked down the driveway. Then a voice from the other side of the street snapped her back to reality.

"Um hey, you must be the new kid." Said the same boy Kim had seen the night before.

"Oh hi, I'm Kim, Kim Possible." Replied Kim as she walked over to the boy.

"I'm Seth Cohen. Um hey since your new if you want I could show you around." Asked Seth in a nervous voice.

Kim couldn't tell if he was trying to hit on her or not. If he was he wasn't very good at it. But for all she knew he wasn't and she did need to pass the time so she could go visit Ron the next day.

"Sure." Answered Kim.

"Cool hey if you want later today, there's this shark film down at the IMAX, I was gonna have a friend of mine go but he has a date later, and I have an extra ticket. If you want you could come, it's supposed to be really good.

Kim could tell that he was now really trying his best to get her to come, and she found it funny. She didn't want to lead him on or anything so she said, " Yeah I'd like to go, just so you know I have a boyfriend. I didn't want to lead you on or anything by spending the day with you.

"Oh um no that's totally cool I have a girlfriend, um she's just visiting her father in Seattle." Lied Seth. He didn't know what had come over him, but he didn't want to make it seem like he was hoping she was single, so he made up the story that him and Summer were together.

* * *

"Well what do you know dear, it looks like Kim has made a new friend." Said Ann Possible as she looked through the blinds to see where Kim had wondered off. "Boys why don't you go outside and try and make some new friends?" She asked Jim and Tim who were busy watching television. "Can't mom we found the teen drama," Said Jim. "It's called The Valley," Said Tim as he finished Jim's sentence.

Kim had never really hung out with a boy besides Ron, unless of course you counted Eric but she liked to pretend that never happened. Seth was almost like Ron is his own little way. He was always trying to be funny, but it never worked. He was really laid back, just like Ron. The IMAX wasn't half bad. Kim really enjoyed the shark film, even though there was a lot of blood, and she had to look away when a great white had ripped a seal in half. She looked at her watch on the way out of the film. It was almost 6:14 PM. Tomorrow was almost here and she would be on a plane to see her boyfriend.

* * *

Dinner went well for Kim. The family had ordered out. Even though Kim had no clue what it was she was eating she found it rather tasty.

Finally Monday came. James drove his daughter to the airport told her to be safe, and to tell Ron that the rest of the Possible family wished him a speedy recovery.

Kim got to her hotel late in the afternoon. She decided to grab something to eat before heading over to visit Ron. It was around 5:23PM when Kim got to the hospital. She got out of the taxi and headed for the front desk.

"Um I'm here to visit Ron Stoppable." Said Kim to the nurse behind the desk.

"Oh you must be Kim we have been expecting you. Ron can't stop talking about you." She told Kim.

"He is on the seventh floor, room number three." Said the nurse as Kim headed for the elevator.

After about five minutes Kim found Ron's room. She walked in to find Ron sitting in bed watching television.

"KP!" he yelled trying to get out of bed to hug her. But Kim rushed over to him before he had the chance and threw her arms around him.

"Ouch, gotta watch out for my chest KP. The medics told me after a week or so I can leave but for now I have to watch out because I have two cracked ribs." Said Ron as his lips met Kim's. Kim wanted to crawl into the hospital bed with Ron but she didn't want to get kicked out of the hospital if a nurse or doctor was to walk in. She then gave Ron the longest hug she had given him yet.

"Ron you have no idea how much I missed you." Said Kim as a tear came down Kim's cheek. Ron noticed it and wiped it away with his thumb. "Kim I have missed you, too. After the accident I was afraid that I might never see you again. I'm glad your parents let you fly all the way out here just to see me KP." Smiled Ron, kissing Kim on the cheek.

Kim had stayed with Ron all the way until visiting hours were over. She had spent the entire day with Ron on Tuesday and Wednesday, and after telling Ron good-bye, got on her plane back to Newport on Thursday.

* * *

"So Kimmie how was Ron?" Asked James at the dinner table.

"He's doing a whole lot better now." Smiled Kim.

"Oh Kim who was that boy you were hanging out with on Sunday?" asked Kim's mother.

"Oh that was Seth, he's one of our neighbors." Replied Kim to her mother.

**END OF CHAPTER…**

Authors Notes: This chapter starts where the first one left off Kim on the kitchen floor crying after finding out Ron is in the hospital. Her parents inform her that everything will be just fine.

Ryan asks Seth why he was outside talking to Marissa. Seth explains that he wanted to know if Summer (the love of his life) would be coming back to Newport.

The phone rings and Kim learns that Ron will be okay, and can leave after a week or so. She asks her father if she can go visit him, and her father says that she can.

Kim spends all of Sunday hanging out with Seth to pass the time. She tells him that she has a boyfriend, and so she doesn't think that Seth likes Kim he tells her he has a girlfriend in Seattle a.k.a. Summer. Kim later goes to the IMAX with Seth to see a shark film.

After that she leaves to go visit Ron for a few days. Ron explains that he will just fine in a week, and after her four days of visiting Kim returns to Newport where her parents find out Kim has made a new friend.

All in all I hope that all of you out there reading my story will like my new revised editions of chapters one and two. I will have a revised edition of chapter three up soon after I look it over and see what I left out, or if there is anything that I can add to make it a better story. Thank-you


	3. Chapter 3 The Welcome Home

Okay I really hope that all of you have found my revised chapters one and two to be a lot better. For the most part chapter three is still the same I just changed the beginning, and added some things here and there. So please enjoy my revised edition of chapter three.

**CHAPTER THREE**: The Welcome Home

It had been a little over two weeks since Kim moved into a gated community in Newport beach California. She had spent most of it missing Ron to death, but she knew he was getting better. She had talked to Ron almost every day through the Ronunicator. She even spent some time with Seth though it was usually him showing her all of his comic books. Kim had also spent at least a day or two down at the beach, since it was only five minutes away.

It was a very warm Saturday as Kim got out of bed. Sunlight had already begun to seep its way into the house, due to the fact that the sun was already rising over the Pacific Ocean. Even with her room now filled with sunlight Kim still felt a little tired. So she slowly climbed out of bed and after removing the cloths she had worn to bed climbed into the shower. The warm water felt great against her body. Kim loved around her bathroom, and then at the infinity tube. She had still not used it yet but though that maybe later that night she would give it a try.

After Kim hopped out of the shower, she put some a pair of shorts and a tank top and walked down the stairs, making sure not to make a sound as to not wake the rest of the family. Kim opened the refrigerator and found the milk, which she then filled her cereal with. As she sat down to eat her breakfast, her father slumped into the kitchen and went right for the coffee Kim guessed her mother had made earlier.

"Good morning dad, um sleep well?" Asked Kim.

"No, Jim and Tim borrowed our alarm for something last week and well it wouldn't stop going off last night." He said weakly as he took a sip of his coffee. "So Kimmie Cub what are your plans for today?" Asked James Possible.

"I was just about to head out. Thought I might check out some of the shops they have around here." Said Kim looking up at her dad as he was now pouring himself another cup of coffee.

"Well here Kimmie Cub take some money and get yourself something nice." Said her father smiling down at Kim. He was starting to wake up thanks to all of the coffee.

"Thanks dad love you!" said Kim, kissing her father on the cheek and heading out the front door. Kim walked over to the three-car garage, and after typing in the little code on the keypad it opened up. Kim's car hadn't been fixed yet. The tweebs were adding a new stero to it. She looked around for a moment trying to find her bike.

"Tweebs!" She yelled when she found her bike. Both wheels had been removed along with the handlebars and seat. "Damn it!" She said sulking as she closed the garage door behind here and heading off down the driveway. She would have to walk. "This is going to take forever!" Complained Kim.

"Hey Kim! What ya been up to?" asked Seth Cohen who was still in his bathrobe. "Um Seth what are you doing?" Asked Kim looking at Seth. "Oh I was taking out the trash," he said tossing a garbage bag into the trashcan. "In your bathrobe?" Asked Kim raising an eyebrow. "Um yeah I still need to get dressed. So what are you doing today?" He asked leaning against the trashcan.

'Well I was going to go to the mall, and maybe hit some shops around town, but my brothers tore my bike apart so it looks like I'm walking.

"Hey if you want you can borrow my skateboard…well um if you know how to use one that is." Said Seth, walking up to his garage and coming back with a skateboard. "Oh really." Said Kim as Seth went up to the house and came hack with a skateboard. "Here give it a try." Began Seth hanging the board to Kim who took and was able to 360 flip down the driveway. "Thanks Seth I'll talk to you a little later." She called over her shoulder as she ollied over the manhole in the middle of the street. "Hot damn!" Was all Seth could say as he walked back up to the house.

* * *

Kim spent all of the morning shopping and sight seeing, she found a cool place to eat call The Diner, and she figured The Bait Shop was where she could go to listen to live bands.

She was satisfied that she was able to find a club banana, and pick up some new pants and a couple of shirts. Though she knew she was going to have to hide some of the from her father because he believed that any type of clothing which shoed cleavage or midriff, wasn't the type of clothing he wanted for his daughter to be wearing.

* * *

Kim checked her watch. "Hmm can't believe it's already after 1'oclock!" She said in surprise. She grabbed her bags and began to skate her way back home. She decided that she would just leave Seth's skateboard up against the side of his house. She walked inside and ran upstairs to put all of her new cloths. As she came back down stairs she ran into her father.

"Oh hey dad I'm back." Said Kim heading for the kitchen to get some lunch. "Kimmie Cub, I didn't see you get home. Hey don't worry about lunch, I'm cooking something special for dinner so why don't you go swim with the boys?" asked Mr. Possible with a smile on his face. Kim ran back upstairs and looked for her old bathing suit. It was a two-piece she had gotten her sophomore year, when the class had gone on a field trip to some water park.

"Oh no!" Complained Kim. The bathing suit was way to small especially the top piece. Kim guessed that she had grown a cup or two since she had bought the bathing suit. As she looked at herself in the mirror it looked as though her chest was about to pop out of her bathing suit. The bottom half wasn't any better in the back, because now that she grown, she was showing a lot more of her butt in the bathing suit. That was something her father wouldn't like his daughter to be wearing. She hoped that by the time she got down there the tweebs would be gone and to her luck they were back up in their room.

The pool was wonderful. Kim had the entire pool to herself and the diving board wasn't half bad.

"Kimmie phone for you." Called her mother from inside. "Oh hell I can't go get the phone not in this!" Kim said to herself. "Um mom could you bring me the phone please!" Asked Kim. "Sure honey." Said Ann walking out to bring Kim the phone. "Kim throw that bathing suit away after you get out it looks way to small I can see your.."

"MOM!!!" yelled Kim putting her hands over her chest.

"Hello?"

"KP."

"RON! How are you have they let you out of the hospital yet?" asked Kim

"Yep I left this morning, hey KP I was just calling to say hey I'm about to get on a plane, I got somewhere important I need to be. I'll talk to you soon ok I love you." Said Ron "Oh ok Ron I love you so much call me when you get the chance. Bye." She said hanging up the phone. "Huh wonder where he's going?" She asked herself as she began to get out of the pool.

Hey Kim I was just wondering if you brought my skateboard bac- God lord!" Said Seth once he got a look at Kim. "Shit! Damn it!" Yelled Kim as she lost her balance and fell backwards into the pool along with the phone. "Um yeah I'll talk to you later Kim." Said Seth as he ran back around the side of the house. "God damn it!" said Kim as she went up to her room. After she was decent she went back downstairs.

"Kimmie where did Seth go?" Asked Mrs. Possible. I was looking forward to meeting him.

"I don't know if he will be coming back over. He kinda saw me in my bathing suit." She said.

Kim's mom began to giggle.

"It's not funny mom!" She yelled up to her room..

* * *

"Ryan! Ryan I really need to talk to you!" said Seth running headlong into Ryan before he toppled onto the floor.

"Dude I just saw Kim." He said, trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah and.." Asked Ryan.

"I think I saw something's…you…" He fell onto the bed.

"What do you mean….oh God Seth you didn't walk in on her?" Said Ryan with a look in his eye.

"No she had just gotten out of the pool and.."

"SETH! She has a boyfriend, you dumbass!" Said Ryan who then hit Seth upside the head.

"Look Ryan I didn't know she was in the pool! Well her mom did say she was out back but for all I know she could have been cutting the grass or something!"

"Cutting the grass?"

"Yeah Ryan!"

* * *

It was almost 9:45pm when all of a sudden there was a knock at the door.

"Hello?" Said Kim opening the door. There appeared to be nobody there though there was a taxi in the front drive.

Then Kim felt a tug on her shoe.

"RUFUS!" She yelled bending over to pick up the naked mole rat.

"Hey." Squeaked Rufus.

Then Kim heard a voice she knew the second she heard it.

"Rufus you were supposed to wait for me!"

Kim knew that voice. She ran out the front door at the person getting out of the back seat of the taxi.

"RON!!" She yelled jumping into his arms and kissing him on the lips.

"KP how have you been?" Asked Ron, getting out of the taxi with a pair of crutches. "Um Ron why do you need those. "Oh um funny story about that see, when I talked to the nurse, she told me I would have to stay another month, and if it was true then that ment another month of being away from you Kim, and so I got out of bed and kicked it. And then I broke my big toe." Said Ron trying to make the situation sound funny.

"Ronald?"

It was Kim's father, who heard all of the noise and came down to see what it was.

"Ron how are you" Kim's mother followed suit. She saw him and gave him a hug.

"Now Ronald if you want you can stay in the pool house. Don't worry I'll get Kimmie here to go get your bed ready."

* * *

"Dude who is that?" Asked Seth peeking through his blinds before returning to his comic book.

"How am I supposed to know?" Replied Marissa.

"Um why are you in my room anyway?" Wondered a puzzled Seth.

"Ryan is still t work so since there was no one in the pool house.." She began.

"You decided to pay me and Captain Oats a little visit?" Said Seth looking up from his comic book."

"So who is the new girl?" Asked Marissa.

"Kim Possible. She will be a senior like us come fall."

"Will she be going to Harbor?"

"I don't know."

" Who's the boy?"

"Boy! Um what boy?" Said Seth getting up from his bed and walking over to Marissa who was looking out through the blinds.

"I don't know. Maybe it's her brother."

"Blonde hair yeah good guess." Laughed Marissa.

"Oh, oh, oh maybe um.. it's at least I think that could be her boyfriend coming to visit." Said Seth slumping onto his bed.

"Seth you don't." Said Marissa looking down at him.

"Oh my God you do!" She said.

"You like that girl um Kim" Said Marissa.

"Look you can't tell her." Said Seth

"When did Ryan start working nights?"

* * *

"Hey KP," Said Ron as he hobbled into the pool house.

"Hey Ron, I hope you find yourself comfortable, I know I'm not that good at making beds." said Kim looking at her boyfriend.

"Yeah I know." he began.

"Kim I want to say thank-you for letting me sleep here tonight. I know I showed up unexpectedly, but like I said on the phone I had somewhere I needed to be and that was with you." He said hugging his girlfriend. Ron looked around the pool house. I was bigger than his old room. He even had his own kitchen and bathroom.

"Ron you can stay as long as you want." Kim wished it could be forever, the thought of him leaving was something she was trying not to think about.

"I don't know where else I can go KP."

"What do you mean" Then it hit her.

" Their dead Kim." He began to cry.

"I have lost my parents , and what if I lose you?" He said looking into Kim's emerald green eyes.

"Ron don't worry I'm not going anywhere ok."

"Thanks KP." He said wiping away his tears and smiling at his girlfriend.

"Well it's late so I'm gonna get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning ok Kim." said Ron as he kissed his girlfriend good night.

"Good night to the both of you." Said Kim as she walked out of the pool house closing the door behind her quietly as not to wake Rufus who was already sound asleep.

"Mom."

"Yes Kimmie" Said Ann who was watching the news.

"Where is Ron going to go?" She asked sitting next to her mother.

"I don't know Kimmie, but don't worry we will figure it out." Said her mother kissing Kim on the forehead.

Kim knew all of this could wait till morning so she decided it best for her to just go to sleep.

**END OF CHAPTER…**

Authors Notes: It has been two weeks since Kim visited Ron. She wakes up early to shopping, and runs into her father who couldn't get any sleep. Her dad gives her some cash to spend. Kim can't use her car because Jim and Tim are still working on it, and when she looks for her bike he discovers that they have torn it apart.

When she thinks she has to walk to the mall when she runs into Seth, who offers her a skateboard. Kim accepts and does a little showing off on the board. After shopping she goes home and decides to try out the pool. The only problem is that her bathing suit is way to small. While in the pool she gets a call from Ron who was let out of the hospital.

As Kim is getting out of the pool, Seth comes by to ask if she returned his skateboard, and since Kim's bating suit is too to small sees more of her chest than Kim would like him to. Seth freaks out and leaves. He tells Ryan everything who then yells at Seth because Kim has a boyfriend.

After Kim is done eating the doorbell rings and Kim finds out Ron has come to visit. Kim takes him to the pool house where he stays the night.

Seth seeing Ron through is window and asks Marissa about him since the only reason she is in Seth's room is because Ryan is at work Marissa then learns that Seth might have a little rush on Kim.

Kim takes Ron to the pool house where she learns that Ron has nowhere to go now that both of his parents are dead.

Kim talks to her mother about what they are going to do about Ron, and Kim's mom says that they will talk about it later.

I really hoped you liked this revised chapter. I added


	4. Chapter 4 The Beach Party

**CHAPTER FOUR** The Beach Party

"Ryan, I don't know what I'm suppose to do I mean, from what I saw I." said Seth who had been complaining to Ryan for the past hour.

"Seth…SETH! Dude she probably didn't even tell what's his name." said Ryan since he could not remember Ron's name from memory.

"Dude he's probably on his way over here now to kick my ass!" wined Seth.

The doorbell rang.

"Oh hell! Ryan don't you see it's him. He has come to steal me then stuff me in a blender or something, and sell me as a smoothie for profit!" said Seth who then rolled over and fell off the couch.

"Julie! I didn't know you'd be stopping by!" said Kirsten opening the door to let Julie in.

"Oh you better watch out Seth maybe Julie has come to kick your ass!" said Ryan with a slight laugh.

"Did Ryan just make a joke?" asked Seth out loud.

And with that he rolled over and fell off the couch once again.

* * *

"Hey Ron, how is the pool house treating you?" asked Mrs. Possible as she helped herself to some coffee.

"Its great. I just want to say thanks for letting me stay with you all for now." Said Ron getting some cereal.

"Ron stay as long as you want." said Ann leaving the kitchen to go get ready for work.

"Hey KP good morning. Cereal?" asked Ron holding up a box of corn flakes.

"Sure thanks." she said giving Ron a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Ron I'll be right back ok." said Kim walking into her parents bedroom.

Her father had already left for work, but her mom was still in the bathroom putting on makeup.

"Mom I need to talk to you."

"Sure Kimmie, what's up?"

"Mom what are we going to do? I mean I love the fact of Ron staying here, but what are we going to do when school comes around? Where is Ron going to go?"

"Well I guess he will move in with family."

"Mom he can't, I mean I can't be that far away from him." said Kim looking up at her mother.

"Well when the time comes we will figure it out ok honey." said Mrs. Possible

"Kimmie I'll see you later I have to get to work ok bye."

"Bye mom." said Kim, and the two Possibles went their separate ways Mrs. Possible out the front door, and Kim back into the kitchen.

"So KP what do you usually do around here?" asked Ron who had already finished his breakfast.

After Kim was finished eating she though her and Ron would go to the beach.

She had to drag Ron away from the television.

"Ron you can't actually like that stupid teen drama show!" said Kim appalled at what Ron was watching.

"Aw well at least let me record The Valley." complained Ron.

"Wow KP this is beautiful weather here in California. So what are we gonna do?" asked Ron with a puzzled look on his face.

"We could just take a walk along the beach." said Kim.

"I'd like that." said Ron was he took his girlfriends hand.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hey dear how's work?"

"Oh Ann! You caught me at the perfect time!"

"Good I was wondering if we could talk about Ron."

"Ronald? What about Ronald?"

"Kim came to me this morning and wanted to know what we are going to do when school comes around. I mean I'd love to have him stay but we would have to adopt him, and just think what that would do to their relationship. If we adopted Ron the two of them would be like brother and sister."

"That would be a problem. Well wait a minute Kim said that kid Seth, his parents adopted that other boy, I think his name is Ryan, but Ryan kept his last name."

"Kimmie told you that? Well what are we going to do?"

"For now Ronald will stay with us, but as you said school is a mere three weeks away, don't worry dear I'll think of something." said James.

"Ok I'll see you after work then, love you" said Ann.

"Love you to honey." said Dr. James Possible.

* * *

Kim had the best day a girl could have with her boyfriend. The two teens spent an hour at the beach then went to the diner, where they ran into Seth, Ryan, and Marissa.

"Um hey Kim." said Seth looking at his shoes.

"Hey I'm Marissa, my friend Holly is throwing a party this weekend, if your not doing anything you can come

* * *

"Ron are you sure you want to go to this? I mean we don't have to go." said Kim.

"Come on KP, you need to loosen up, this is our first party. I'm sure it will be like the ones back in Middleton." said Ron

"Well like I've said before things here in New Port are alot different than back in Middleton." said Kim coming out of her closet ready to go.

"Ron what are you going to do about your crutches?"

"No problem KP I can walk just fine without them." said Ron with a smile on his face.

"Kimmie Cub, I want both of you home no later than 11o'clock." said James Possible standing at the front door.

"Don't worry Mr. P, I will make sure of it." said Ron.

"Oh and Kimmie your car came in today, just got her about 30 minutes go." Said Kim's father tossing her the keys to her car.

* * *

"Seth you do know that Kim is coming with her boyfriend right?" asked Ryan as they got to Holly's beach house.

"Yeah I know that."

"Oh Seth you better watch out he might try and kick your ass!" said Marissa with a laugh.

"Ryan!"

"Sorry man I couldn't help myself." said Ryan laughing.

* * *

Kim parked her car across the street from the beach house, mostly because the driveway along with the curb next to the house was already filled up.

Ron followed her through the front door, and then Kim stopped in her tracks.

"Whoa!" said Ron peeping over his girlfriends shoulder.

This was a real Orange County party. At least half of the people that Kim could see were either drinking, smoking, or in some cases both.

"Kim, hey I'm Marissa."

"Oh hi, this is Ron my boyfriend."

"Hi Marissa."

"Well enjoy the party you two." she said walking off.

"Friend of yours?" asked Ron.

"I guess I have never really talked to her before."

"KP I'll be right back." said Ron walking off.

"Ron I'll be in the other room hurry back." said Kim going to sit in one of the chairs. Across from her she guessed were the potheads of New Port.

"Ron went through the other room, trying to find the bathroom.

"Hey you."

"Ahh shit!!" said Seth once he saw who bumped into him.

Ron had bumped into Seth on his way to the bathroom.

"Look I'm sorry I-I didn't mean to." began Seth who then lost his balance.

Across the room Marissa's boyfriend Luke noticed what was going on.

"Hey man is this queer giving you any problems?" he asked Ron.

"I don't know I just bumped into him, and he flipped out."

"Hey queer get off your ass!" yelled Luke.

"What's your name?"

"Ron."

"Play any sports?"

"Yeah I'm running back at my school back in Colorado." said Ron as Luke took him out the back.

"Got a girlfriend?" asked Luke.

"Yeah she's in the house, hey I will be right back What's your name by the way?" asked Ron

"Oh, names Luke."

"Alright I'll be right back," said Ron as be began his way back into the beach house.

"Ron where did you go?" asked Kim who couldn't wait to get away from all of the potheads crowding the sofa.

"Oh I ran into some kid on the way to the bathroom, I think his name was Seth or something. Then I met this guy named Luke and we just started talking, so I came to get you." said Ron.

"You ran into Seth!" said Kim hopping that Ron didn't hear what had happened when Seth had came over the other day as Kim was getting out of the pool.

"Yeah I asked where the bathroom was but he flipped out and then I met Luke who didn't seem to like Seth very much.

"Oh I see." Kim was beginning to think is Luke was a jerk.

"Come on KP I want you to come out in the sand with me." Said Ron grabbing his girlfriend's hand and pulling her out the backdoor.

Down the beach a little Kim could see Seth, he looked like he had a little too much to drink.

"Hey look there's Seth." Said Ron pointing to the him

All of a sudden Kim saw another kid, with brownish blonde hair grab Seth.

"Hey!" yelled Kim running towards Luke.

"Hey who the hell are you?" asked Luke throwing Seth back down into the sand.

"Kim Possible, leave him alone!"

"Oh so your defending him now?"

"Hey what the hell are you doing?" said Ryan coming to Seth's rescue.

"Hey Ryan what's up?" asked Seth.

"Luke? Said Ron walking up to him.

"Ron!" said Seth trying to get to his feet. He was most defiantly drunk.

"Hey man I wanted to say hey and I'm so sorry about that happened at Kim's pool yesterday, clearly I'd come at a bad time and.." Seth fell on top of Ron.

"What are you talking about?" asked Ron looking over at Kim who tried not to be noticed.

Seth got up and wobbled over to Kim.

"Kim I am so sorry about yesterday, I didn't mean to see your.."

"WHAT!" yelled Ron getting to his feet as a drunken Seth put his arm around Kim.

"Dude get your arms off my girlfriend!" said Ron outraged what he was hearing.

Kim saw it slow motion. Ron's hand curled up into a fist and seconds later connected with Seth's face.

"Ahh! Dude what the hell.." began Seth fell over putting his hand to his face.

"Hey leave him alone!" yelled Ryan only seeing Seth fall over.

A second later Kim saw Ron hit the ground, his hand over his eye.

"Mother fuc.." Ron also was unable to finish his sentence as he hit the sand.

Then before Ryan could see Kim's foot collide with his chest, he too was sprawled out in the sand.

"Dude Chino just got laid out by a girl." said Luke who couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Dude Ron you ok?" he said pulling Ron to his feet.

Kim came up behind Luke to see how her boyfriend was.

After Ron was back on his feet Kim took a look at his eye.

"Well it looks ok but it can tell its gonna be black and blue for awhile." said Kim giving Ron a kiss.

"Your Kim right?" asked Luke.

"Yeah."

"I have to say that was nice, you totally knocked Chino's lights out." Said Luke with a slight laugh. And with that the tree teens walked back up to the party where Luke got some ice for Ron to put on his eye.

* * *

"Kimberly Ann Possible! What happened to Ronald's eye?"

"He was punched in the face by that Ryan kid." said Kim.

"Well make sure he gets some ice on that eye." said James Possible.

""Now Kimmie Cub, I think that we are going to have Ronald stay with us from now on. I had some forms that needed to be filled out.."

"DAD! If Ron is adopted into the family I'd be dating my brother!" said Kim getting to her feet.

"Not quit, I had to fill out a lot more paper work for this but its states that while Ronald lives with us, he is by no means related to us in any which way shape or form. When he goes to school with you in two weeks he will be signed in under Ronald Stoppable, not Ronald Possible. So as I said Ronald will be living with us for now.

"That's great!" said Kim hugging her dad and then running off to tell Ron the good news.

"Ryan I messed up, I messed up big time." Said Seth, the drinking was starting to wear off but Seth was still a little woozy.

"Dude I'm the one that got my ass kicked by a girl!" said Ryan laying on his bed.

"Who knows maybe he's just visiting." said Seth who was laying on the floor.

"Yeah with our luck next time we see the two of them it will be at Harbor." Said Ryan trying to be funny.

"Don't say that, for all you know it will come true!" said Seth who then fell asleep on the pool house floor.

* * *

Well there's chapter 4 hope you like it. I know some of the chapters have been going up rather fast but it will be like three days before chapter 5 is up because if I get all of the ideas I want into it will be my longest chapter yet. Here's a little preview of things to come, it seems Ron and Luke have become friends, or have they? What will happen when Seth and Ryan find out Kim and Ron will be attending the same school and possibly the same classes? 


	5. Chapter 5 The Partners

**CHAPTER FIVE**: The Partners

"So Kimmie Cub Ronald are you ready for your first day of school?" asked James as be helped himself to some morning coffee.

"Oh Kim honey I am going to take you to get some new cloths for school while Ron goes with your father to see Dr. Kim." Said Ann also helping herself to some coffee.

"Dr. Kim?" asked Ron dropping his spoon back into his cereal.

"Why yes Ronald we already have it all worked out you just have to pick out your schedule." said Mr. Possible.

Ron glanced over at Kim, who mouthed the words "I'll show you mine ok." With that in mind Ron felt much better.

"Come on Ronald." said Dr. Possible grabbing his car keys and heading out the front door.

The drive to Harbor was a short and quit one. Ron stared out the window the entire time. When the two arrived on campus, and Ron got out of the car he couldn't believe what he was looking at.

"This is amazing!" he said as he got a good look at the private school.

"This way Ronald, I would like you to meet Dr. Kim.

* * *

"Seth get the door!" said Sandy from the kitchen. A few seconds later Seth came down the stairs and opened the door. Upon opening the door he turned on his heels and took off for safety.

"Seth I need to talk to you!" said Kim grabbing his shirt and pulling him outside into the heat of the sun.

"Look Kim I'm sorry about what happened at your house ok." said Seth looking at Kim.

"I'm sorry for knocking Ryan down. Is he here could I talk to him to?" asked Kim.

"Yeah come on he's in the pool house." said Seth as the two teens walked inside and out of the heat.

"Hey Kim haven't seen you in awhile." Said Sandy waving to Kim as she walked past him towards the pool house.

"Where is she off to in such a hurry?" asked Sandy.

"She knocked Ryan out at Holly's beach party, really big misunderstanding." said Seth nodding his head.

"No way!" said Sandy wanting details.

"Ryan you here?" asked Kim knocking at the pool house door.

"What do you want Kim, come to kick my ass again?" asked Ryan.

"Look I'm sorry ok. Can we at least be friends since you and Seth will be seeing both Ron and me at Harbor."

"The two of you are going to Harbor?" asked Ryan taken aback.

* * *

"So Ronald what do you think?" asked James as the two walked back to the car.

"AP Calculus! Dr. P I have like a C+ grade average how am I supposed to do AP Calculus!" asked Ron who was starting to freak.

"Kimmie will help you Ronald." laughed James they began there way back home.

"Hey Dr. P, I just want to thank you for taking me in, I you hadn't I probably be on the east coast freezing to death." said Ron.

After about ten minutes the car pulled into the driveway, and there on the front doorstep was Kim waiting for Ron to arrive so that the two teens could figure out what classes Ron was going to take.

"Hey KP what's up?" asked Rom as he began his way up to the front door.

"Oh nothing, come on were gonna go out, and while we do we can figure out what classes your going to take. Kim looked at the booklet that Dr. Kim had given to Ron earlier.

"AP Calculus, Ron why are you going to take AP Calculus?" asked a puzzled Kim as she looked at her boyfriend.

"Your dad says it will help my GPA, and besides I'll have you by my side to help me right KP

The two teens were walking along the path towards the diner. Kim had decided that it was the best place to figure out what Ron would be taking, and besides that they could get some food. Kim hadn't eaten all day. They looked over what Ron would be taking.

AP Calculus

Physics

AP Chemistry

Athletics

Cooking

AP World History

AP English

"This is going to be a long hard school year." Said Ron has he sipped his Dr. Pepper. After they figured out everything about Ron's classes. Kim and Ron would have the same schedule except instead of cooking Kim would be taking photography. The two teens had both bought hamburgers and French fries, and after about an hour of eating and just enjoying the view they headed back home. Ron didn't know why they had to walk all the way to the diner and then back; Kim did have a car, but she had to explain to him that it was a lot nicer to walk there because they could be together and look at the view.

ONE WEEK LATER… 

It was early Monday morning that Kim woke up in her bed. She looked at the clock. It said that the time was 5:37 am. Kim groaned as she got out of bed and hopping into the shower. Today would be the first day of school for her. She couldn't believe it was her junior year already. She had her schedule set up of her three days earlier. She glanced over at it as she climbed out of the warmth of the shower.

1stPeriod: Athletics Coach Strong

2ndPeriod: AP Chemistry Coach Chris

3rdPeriod: AP World History Mr. Cameron

4thPeriod: Lunch/ Photography Ms. Mora

5thPeriod: AP Calculus Mrs. Jones

6thPeriod: Physics Mr. Carter

7thPeriod: AP English Mrs. McCarthy

Kim had seen Ron's schedule the same day that she had received hers and was glad to see they had almost the same schedule, just different classes after they had lunch together. Kim then got dressed and headed into the kitchen for some coffee to jump-start her day. She didn't see Ron so she though that she would pop in and say good morning. She walked out into the backyard. The sun wasn't even up yet as she walked into the pool house to find a sleepy Ron still fast asleep in his bed. Kim decided she was feeling a little lively today and slowly crawled into the bed with Ron. She wrapped her arms around Ron as she cuddled up to him. She could feel his warmth against her body.

"Ron you gonna wake up we have to get ready for school." asked Kim with a smile across her face.

"I'll be ready in.." came Ron's voice but his sentence turned into a yawn and he rolled over and drifted back into sleep. Kim slowly kissed her boyfriend on the cheek. If that didn't work Kim would have to take a more drastic approach to getting him out of bed and ready for their first day of school. She began to push Ron closer and closer to the side of the bed, and after a second or two there was a thump followed closely by Ron moaning.

"Well that finally got you out of bed." laughed Kim as she hung over the side of the bed where she had pushed Ron off.

"Okay KP I'm up." groaned Ron getting to his feet. He grabbed some new cloths Mrs. Possible had bought for him.

"Hey KP your mom doesn't have to go to the mall to get me cloths, what brand are these I haven't seen them before?" asked a confused Ron holding up the cloths he would be wearing to school.

"Abercrombie & Fitch, true they are expensive but with my dad's job you don't have to worry about it." said Kim kissing Ron on the lips before heading back into the kitchen.

Kim looked at her boyfriend as he walked into the kitchen ten minutes later. He looked very handsome. He wasn't wearing the cloths he had usually worn; the ones he would buy from Smart Mart, no these were rather nice. Plus they made Ron stand out. After Ron was done eating the two teens ad a little over an hour left. Kim's parents had already left along with the twins. Ron walked over to the couch dragging Kim along with him.

"Well KP we have over an hour to kill." said Ron with a small grin on his face as he sat on the couch.

Kim though he was hinting at something so she walked over and sat next to her boyfriend. She was about to lean in to kiss him when Ron blurted out. "I recorded all of the first season of The Valley care to wat-" but Kim was already in the mood. She tossed the remote aside and fell on Ron her lips finding his. Before Kim got in the car to drive Ron and herself to school she had to spend ten minutes re applying her makeup. Ron on the other hand only had to worry about fixing his hair. At 7:15 they both got into Kim's car and headed for school.

* * *

"Hey you two need a ride to school?" asked Marissa as she walked into the pool house to find Ryan sitting on the steps and Seth who was sprawled out on Ryan's bed.

"Yeah we do." said Ryan almost at once.

"Ryan what the hell am I going to do! I mean now he's going to our school?" wined Seth his hands covering his face.

"Hey well at least you didn't get your ass kicked by a girl!" said Ryan who then wished he hadn't when he saw the look on Marissa's face.

"Seth don't worry for all you know you might not even have class with him." said Ryan with a reassuring smile on his face.

"Well come on you two or we will be late for school." demanded Marissa as she walked out of the pool house leaving both Seth and Ryan to follow in her footsteps.

* * *

"Hey KP what do you know our lockers are right next to each other!" said Ron.

"Hey Ron!" came a voice. It was Luke.

"Hey Luke what's up?" asked Ron in a casual voice.

"Not much what you got first period?"

"Athletics with Coach Chris."

"Hey same here! Hey I'll see you there." Said Luke.

"Wow Ron making friends already!" laughed Kim as she kissed her boyfriend. "I'll see you after 1st ok Ron." Said Kim.

Athletics went a lot better than Ron had predicted. He made friends with everyone right off the back. Kim's day was going great too. Ryan kept telling Seth that everything would be fine and that they probably would not even see Kim or Ron the entire day. That was of course before they walked into their 3rd period AP World History class to find not just Kim or Ron but both sitting at the only table that still had seats available.

* * *

"I'm telling you Ryan my life never gets any better." said Seth as he took his seat across from Ron, who waved to the two teens that had joined them.

"Now class I know it is your first day back from summer, and I want to jump start the new school year by assigning each a partner for a project. Now the partner I assign to each of you will be your partner for future projects for the rest of the year.

"Ron Stoppable and Seth Cohen. Ryan Atwood and Kim Possible." Began Mr. Cameron.

The class was now coming to an end and the bell would be ringing any minute.

"Now class for homework I would like a 1,000 word essay about World War I, due to be handed in tomorrow at the sound

The rest of the school day went by rather fast for Kim and Ron. The two teens really liked the school. The only downside was all the homework they had been given.

"That's a lot of bookwork Ron." said Kim as they drove home after their first day of school.

"Aw come on KP how hard can it be." Said Ron putting his feet up on the dashboard.

Ron had no idea how hard school had just gotten….

* * *

There's Ch. 5 I know it's really short and way to fast but I needed to get finished with it because I have already finished Ch. 6. Hope ya'll don't mind. Please Read and Review. 


	6. Chapter 6 The Old Friends And The Will

**CHAPTER SIX**: The Old Friends And The Will 

Ron couldn't believe how much homework he had been given. It was only the second week of school and he was already behind. If it wasn't for Kim he knew there would be no hope for him. At the moment he was trying to finish his Physics, and after that he would have to finish up his Chemistry and another World history essay. On the up side with Kim by his side helping him through the mounds of homework his C+ average had turned into a B-.

He also had Kim's parents for help. Most of the time he would go to Mr. Possible for help with Chemistry and Physics. He knew that Kim's dad wouldn't just flat out give him the answers to what he needed but he was able to help whenever Kim couldn't quite figure it out.

Ron also had to get use to waking up at 5:30 every morning so he could take a shower get something to eat, and finish up any work that he hadn't finished the night before. Thankfully it was Friday, and he would have the weekend to look forward to. He had already been given the work that would need to be finished over the weekend and had finished almost all of it that night. Kim had come to check on him at three in the morning because the pool house lights were still on. Ron told her that since she was already finished that he was going to do the same, that way they would have the weekend together. But Kim told him that he would need his sleep since he would have to get ready for school in two hours.

That morning as Kim went to get something to eat she found Ron who looked so tired he had tried to get some sleep at the bar. The only problem was every time he set his head down it went right into his cereal. Kim sent him to take another shower and made sure that this one was a hot one. She hoped it would wake Ron up. They got in the car and arrived at school with ten minutes to spare, but Ron said that he really wanted to finish his homework and headed off to the library. Kim decided that she would just to Athletics a little early. She walked in and wasn't surprised to find nobody else in the girl's locker room, though there was a blond girl in the coach's office along with Coach Strong. After five minutes Kim was completely dressed and sat at one of the benches waiting for everyone else.

"Kim? Is that really you?" came a voice Kim hadn't heard since she moved.

"Tara! Oh my God what are you doing here?" asked Kim running over and giving Tara a hug that could have lasted forever.

"Oh well you know how we usually have cheer competition after Christmas? Well we found out that there was one in California this week and used some of the money we raised to fly us out here to compete." said Tara with a smile on her face.

"Wait so everyone came?" asked Kim.

"Yeah we are all staying in some hotel."

"Well what are you doing at Harbor?" asked Kim

"My aunt is the head of the girls Athletics Department, I just stopped by to say hello. Um where is Ron right now?" asked Tara Still with a smile on her face.

Kim knew that sooner or later Tara would want to say hello to Ron; the year before she had a crush on Ron, but he wasn't able to figure it out in time and she had already moved on.

"Well there's five minutes before school starts so if you hurry you could catch him in the library." said Kim

"Ron is in the library?" asked Tara who would have never guessed to find him there.

"Yeah he went there to try and finish up some work." said Kim "You know where the library is?"

"Yeah I usually come to visit my aunt and so I have been around Harbor alot." said Tara heading off to the library to see Ron.

* * *

Ron couldn't believe what he was seeing when Tara walked into the library and gave him a hug.

"Tara! How...um what are you doing here?" asked Ron just like Kim had done. So Tara explained again why she and the rest of the cheerleading team was here.

"So where is everyone right now?" asked Ron who was full of questions.

"Well some are still at the hotel asleep, but Bonnie is waiting for me in the car. I told her I would be about 20 minutes.

"Bonnie is with you?" said Ron surprised.

"Yeah well it was great seeing you Ron, I'm gonna let you finish I have some friends that go here I want to say hey to see ya later." she said giving Ron another hug before leaving the library.

* * *

"Okay ladies today I want you to all do some laps around the school!" said Coach Strong once class had started.

Kim really didn't like running but she could if she had to. She was already halfway around the school when she decided that going through the parking lot would get her some more exercise. Then she noticed someone getting out of one of the cars, a certain brunette that had taken Kim's spot as head cheerleader when Kim moved. Kim had been to busy staring at Bonnie that she didn't see the light pole, and with a loud whack ran right into it.

"Kim?" asked Bonnie as she walked over to Kim who was on the ground rubbing her head.

"Well what do you know Bonnie! I thought I'd never have to see you ever again, well that was short lived." said Kim getting to her feet still rubbing the bump on her head.

"Kim we haven't seen each other since school got out last year!" yelled Bonnie.

"Well being away from you sure was starting to sink in, to bad it was short lived." shot Kim.

"Wow Kim you haven't changed a bit." said Bonnie her hands on her hips.

'What happened to that boyfriend of yours? They sold his house when he went on vacation." said Bonnie trying to tick Kim off.

"Bonnie I don't have time for this!" said Kim who really didn't want to have to explain what had happened over the summer.

"Well where did he go, it's like he just disappeared?" asked Bonnie.

"Okay Bonnie you want to know, Ron's living with me now." said Kim raising her voice.

"Yeah you want me to believe that? said Bonnie with a laugh.

"His parents died in a car accident on their way back from New York! Damn Bonnie you haven't changed a bit since I last saw you. Your still the same old bitch!" yelled Kim as she took off to finish her laps around the school. Bonnie wasn't able to say anything. She just stood there. She use to pick on him whenever she got the chance. She didn't care about him at all. And now he had no parents to turn to when he needed them. Bonnie couldn't believe it. She hadn't seen Kim since they got out of school. The last thing she remembered when she had seen Kim the last time was rubbing in the fact that she would now be captain. She had wanted it for so long and now that Kim had moved she had it. She never once wished Kim good luck wherever she was moving, she could care less about it. And now the first thing she does after not seeing Kim for so long was laugh at the fact that she was dating a loser, a loser who had probably had the worst summer ever. She knew Kim was right, she was a bitch; ever since she had met Kim she wanted to be better than her at everything, and had always yelled at Kim just because she felt like it.

"Kim wait up! Kim." called Bonnie as she ran after Kim.

"Bonnie I don't want to talk to you! You never change do you? You will always be that bitch I met freshman year." said Kim anger rising in her chest.

"Kim look I didn't know! I sorry." said Bonnie.

"Like I'm suppose to believe that?" said Kim over her shoulder.

"Kim look when you left, it was like I changed. After you were gone I had nobody to try and be better than. Look Kim I know you think I'm a bitch, and believe me I know I can be, but after you left I had nothing to do to push myself. When you were cheer captain I would always try to be better than you. But when you left, I couldn't hold the team together so I made Tara captain. Look I know you will probably never forgive me for all of the hell I put you and Ron through at school, but after you left I realized how stupid it was, me always picking on you. I wanted to tell you sorry, but when I saw you just now it was like that old habit kicked back in. I really have changed Kim. I'm sorry." said Bonnie who halfway through her speech went and sat on one if the benches.

Kim couldn't believe what she had just heard. "Bonnie I'm sorry, when I saw you back there I was a little jealous that you got to be captain after I left. I shouldn't have yelled at you back there." In the back of Kim's mind she could have swore that all of this was just a dream. The though of Bonnie actually trying to be nice seemed impossible.

"Hey Kim the rest of us are going to be here in New Port for a week. The competition isn't till Monday, if you wanted to we could all hangout. We could go to the beach or something, just Tara and I, along with you and Ron. Would you want to?" asked Bonnie looking up at Kim.

"Yeah you know that would sound like a great idea. Kim would be spending the weekend with Bonnie? If she was still in Middleton the thought of hanging out with Bonnie would be about as likely as Ron being able to take on Shego by himself. Then she began to wonder what ever happened to all of the villains she left behind, not to mention Wade. When she had packed she put the Kimmunicator in a box.

"Hey Kim there's Tara..um it was great seeing you." said Bonnie and to Kim's disbelief she actually smiled and waved bye to Kim as she hopped back into Tara's car.

* * *

"So wait let me get this straight. We are going to be spending the weekend with Bonnie?" asked Ron not believing what Kim had just told him.

"Ron don't you get it she has changed. Without me or you around she had nobody to bitch about." said Kim as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"All right if you say so."

"Did you see Tara this morning?" asked Kim.

"Yeah, oh crap after she left I got a call from your dad."

"Really?" said Kim puzzled.

"Yeah he said that this coming Sunday I have to fly back to Middleton. They are going to read my parents Will." said Ron

"Oh well if you want I can go with you." said Kim at once.

"No it's fine your dad will take me. We leave Saturday at five o'clock. I can still hang with you Tara and Bonnie for the afternoon, but your dad wants me to be at the house no later than three." said Ron with a small smile on his face.

* * *

The rest of the school day went by just fine. It seemed that Seth was at least trying to be friends with Ron. Things with Ron and Kim were still weird in class since the fact that Kim had knocked Ryan out hadn't left his mind.

Kim was glad when the final bell rang. It was the weekend and both teens had finished all their homework. This was going to be a very good weekend.

Saturday had been totally amazing the four tens went down to the beach, and Kim and Ron showed Tara and Bonnie the diner where they all had lunch. After that Kim took everyone to see her new house since she also had to drop off Ron.

"Wow Kim! Your house is amazing!" said Tara and Bonnie together. Surprisingly Tara and Bonnie had stuffed their bath suits in their purses so as Ron got ready to leave the three girls took a dip in the pool.

When Kim saw Ron all ready to go she climbed out of the pool and after wrapping herself in a towel have Ron a hug and kiss. Over her shoulder Ron could see Tara and Bonnie waving to Ron and he waved back.

* * *

"Nervous Ronald?" asked James as they got in a taxi Sunday afternoon. The plane ride was okay Ron slept most of the way even though it was only 6:30pm when he closed his eyes.

For Ron it was kind of weird to be back in Middleton. He hadn't seen it since he went on vacation.

"Well Mr. Stoppable, it says here in the Will that if your parents were to pass away they left everything to you, along with the money you invested from inventing the...um Nacho." said the man behind the desk.

Ron had almost forgotten about the money. Bueno Nacho had paid him a nickel forever Nacho sold the year he made it, and his paycheck had come out to 99 million dollars.

"I'd like split the money," began Ron.

"With who might I ask?" asked the man.

"I would like to spilt it with myself, and each of the five Possible family members I live with." said Ron.

"That would be about 15 to 16 million for each."

"Good." said Ron

James looked down at Ron. "Ron I can't let you do that." he began. "It's your money.."

"Dr. P I don't know what I would do with 99 million dollars, besides now you have Kim and the twins college covered." said Ron still smiling.

"Oh Dr. P if you don't mind I wanted to know if we could make a small pit stop." asked Ron as they headed back to the car.

"Sure where to?" asked James.

"Hey Mom, hey Dad...I know I haven't been to see you since...well I want both of you to know that I'm in good hands, Kim took me in, and I have been enrolled in a really good school. I just want both of you to know that I love you, and I'm doing really good." said Ron as he knelt over his parent's graves, tears began to form in his eyes. " I really miss...(sniff) you, I tried...(sniff). I'm sorry I wasn't able to save the both of you." tears now flowing down Ron's face. "I just want you both to know that you wont have to worry about me anymore, I have Kim to help me when ever I need it...(sniff) I know the two of you would be proud of me if you could see me now." cried Ron. "I'll try and visit as soon as I can." he said setting some flowers he had bought when they left the reading of the Will, and also a picture of the Stoppable family had in his pocket. All of a sudden Ron broke down. He had never cried so hard before in his life. He didn't even really cry that much at all when he though about his parents these days. Instead he had bolted it all up inside and was now letting it all out. "I...I...I miss both of you so much! I wish I could have done more to save you." Ron got to his feet. "Save some room for me will you? Bye Mom, bye Dad." said Ron as he walked slowly back to the car where James was waiting for him.

* * *

They arrived back at the Possible household Monday night. Ron wasn't feeling hungry and decided to just go to bed. James told his wife what had happened.

"Is Ron alright?" she asked her hands over her mouth.

"I guess he finally just let it all out dear. I'm sure after awhile he will be okay." said James kissing his wife on the cheek and left to get ready for bed.

* * *

It was almost midnight, and Kim couldn't sleep. She had seen Ron when he came in the front door. She got out of bed and got dressed. Back in Middleton she had almost always worn cloths to bed, but here in California it was hotter so she slept in a bra and a pair of panties. After she was dressed she made her way to the pool house where Ron was. The door was unlocked so she let herself in. Ron was sitting on the side of the bed with a sniff here and there.

"Ron? It's me mind if I join you?" asked Kim who then went and sat beside her boyfriend .

"I kept telling myself it didn't happen thinking that if I did I wouldn't have to think about it KP. But after reading the Will I went to visit them and I just...I couldn't hold it in anymore!" cried Ron placing his head in his hands.

"Ron it's okay I'm here for you." said Kim trying to comfort him.

"I guess it will just take some time for me to move on." said Ron wiping away some of the tears on his face.

"I know Ron, and just remember if you need anything or just want a shoulder to cry on I will always be there for you." said Kim giving him a hug.

* * *

Well there is Chapter 6. I hope you like it. I decided to bring in Tara and Bonnie because I felt like we needed to know a little bit about what happened after Kim left. I was going to have the reading of the Will alot earlier but I didn't know where to put it. I know this Chapter was kinda sad. If you have ever seen the last episode of the first season of The OC, that's the kind of sadness I was going for ( though I know this chapter wasn't as sad as the episode). I'm not saying you have to but if you ever get the chance rent the first season of The OC and try and go through it because the last episode of that season really is sad. I will admit I cried, But when Ron began to cry I was going off of how Kirsten was when Ryan left she was holding it in and when it hit her that he was gone she let it all out. Well I don't know when how long chapter 7 will take, maybe a week or 2 because I have a few things I need to do (summer homework for school I need the college credit) but I will have it up as soon as I can. Please read and review and tell me how you think it's going. If there are somethings you would like to see happen just review my story and let me know I'm looking for things to put in this story.


	7. Chapter 7 The Problems Begin

**CHAPTER SEVEN**: The Problems Begin

The months were now slipping into November. Ron was feeling a lot better; all the time alone with Kim was helping him. Ron was surprised when he realized how much homework he had gotten through to have a homework free thanksgiving break. The two teens would have the house to themselves for the first week because Kim's parents had been invited to a class reunion and Jim and Tim had flown to Florida to see their grandmother. Kim declined to go, saying she had way too much homework even though she had already finished it. She was surprised that her parents didn't send her and Ron with the twins. Instead they let them stay at the house….alone.

"First week off of school what should we do first?" asked Kim as she grabbed a soda from the refrigerator.

"Oh damn I forgot to tell you KP I got a job at this crab shack. Ryan told me at school that they were hiring so I filled out an application and well I got the job!" said Ron finishing his breakfast.

"Oh…um well what time do you get off?" asked Kim a little disappointed that she couldn't spend the afternoon with her boyfriend

"I'll be done around 8 o'clock." said Ron as he washed his bowl in the sink now that he was finished eating.

"Hey don't worry KP I don't have to be there till noon so we have four hours to do what ever you want." said Ron with a smile on his smug face.

Kim got a look in her eye as she raised an eyebrow. Before Ron knew what do, Kim pulled him into a deep kiss as they worked there way into the living room and onto the couch. As the two teens fell onto the couch, Ron let out a small ouch as the remote got him in the back of the head. All Kim could do was giggle at Ron, who then went back to locking lips with Kim.

"Ron," began Kim looking into her boyfriends brown eyes.

"Yeah KP," replied Ron.

"I think I'm ready for a little more than just kissing." smiled Kim at the fact that Ron didn't understand what she had ment by that.

Ron was about to open his mouth to ask Kim what she had ment by that statement but decided not to as Kim began to remove her top only to now be wearing her jeans and a pink bra to match the shirt she was just wearing.

Ron had seen Kim in a bathing suit but this was a whole new level for him. He began to stutter as Kim gently brushed up against Ron. Ron opened his mouth to try and speak again, but Kim merely just put her finger to his lips shushing him at once. She then put her hands around her back, and after a second or two Ron realized what she was doing.

"Kim are you sure you want to I…I mean you don't have to if you-" began Ron but after Kim removed her bra he could find anything to say except, "What ever you say Kim."

* * *

It was almost 11:30am as Ron got out of the shower and got dressed for work. He could believe what had happened earlier. There was so much kissing and touching, Ron thought he might pass out. Ron had just finished putting his shirt on when his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" asked Ron who was in a very good mood.

"Hey man it's Ryan, you want a ride to work? It's no problem." said Ryan on the other end.

. "I'll be over in about five minutes, later." said Ron putting his phone in his pocket and went to find Kim to tell her that she wouldn't have to drive him to work. Ron figured that even after splitting all of his Naco royalties with the Possibles that he had enough money to get a car, hell if he wanted to he could buy ten cars. He walked back into the house to find Kim curled up in one of the recliners watching television.

"Ron you gonna need a ride?" asked Kim about to get up, but Ron just sat down beside her kissing her lips. "Nah KP it's cool Ryan just called and since we both work at the same place offered me a ride.

"Oh all right well have fun on your first day I'll see you after work then." smiled Kim, as Ron then kissed her on the forehead and with a wave of his hand walked out the front door over to the Cohen residents.

* * *

"So Ron you living with Kim and her family now?" asked Ryan as he stared up the range rover.

"Yeah, after my parents died, I came to visit Kim, and well her parents decided to take me in." said Ron from the passenger seat. "What about you, what's your story?"

"Ah I'm from Chino, I was with my older brother one night he decided to steal a car and I went along for the ride. Cops chased us for a little while before he crashed it, since he had some drugs and a gun on him he's in jail, and well Mr. Cohen took me in." said Ron looking over at Ron.

"Wow man that sucks." began Ron before Ryan interrupted by saying "We're here."

Both boys got out of the car, and went inside to start their shifts.

* * *

Kim looked at the clock. "1:47pm." she said to herself. Kim decided that she needed to get out of the house. She figured that she would just go down to the beach.

"Hey Kim what are you up to?" came a voice from across the street.

"Oh hey Seth, um where are you going?" asked Kim as Seth walked down the driveway in a life vest.

"Huh? Oh I'm going sailing. Ryan is at work and I needed something to pass the time so I'm taking my boat out…um if you want you could come along. I have an extra vest." said Seth hopefully.

If Kim wasn't as bored as she was she would of declined the offer Seth had just made, but since Ron was still at work she needed to kill some time.

"Yeah, just give me like 15 minutes ok Seth." smiled Kim as she walked back up to her house with Seth behind her.

* * *

"Hey Ron this is a friend of mine. Danny this is Ron, Ron Danny he grew up in the town next to me."

"Hey man what's up?" said a dark brown haired boy about Ron's age.

"No much man just trying to make a little extra cash." said Ron with a slight laugh as he went back to do up some of the dirty dishes he had just picked up from one of the tables.

"Hey me and Ryan are going to a party later tonight, want to come along for the ride?" asked Danny as he refilled a ladies glass.

Ryan looked over at Ron who forgot about his plans with Kim and blurted out, "Yeah I'd love to."

* * *

"This is your boat?" asked Kim as Seth took her down to where his boat was.

"Yep, The Summer Breeze, my least favorite season of the year." said Seth

"Then why did you name it The Summer Breeze?" asked Kim confused.

"Oh uh.. I don't know I was like nine, I was stupid I uh…" Seth couldn't find the exact words he was looking for.

"Ok Seth who is she?" asked Kim her arms now folded across her chest.

"What the! Uh how the hell did you figure it out?" complained Seth with a sad expression on his face

"Well like the boat states, her name is summer and I have know her since I was like six."

"Oh so you two are friends?" asked Kim.

"No not exactly, she doesn't know the boat was named after her, and she has no clue who I am."

"Oh ok I see." said Kim who was starting to feel bad for Seth.

"What about you an Ron?"

"Well its sorta the same story I have know Ron since I was like six, the only difference is we have been friends ever since." said Kim as she climbed aboard The Summer Breeze with Seth. Seth then pushed the boat out into the water and also climbed aboard.

* * *

"Hey Ron you wanna help close up real quick? Then we can get to that party." said Danny with a grin on his face.

As Danny went into the back room Ryan walked over to Ron. "Hey man are you sure you want to go, I mean it's kind of a shady neighborhood."

"Dude no worries I'll be fine." said Ron patting Ryan on the shoulder, and showing off a smile.

* * *

"Hey Kim, were uh…were friends right?" asked Seth as he pushed the boat back onto the beach. It was almost eight, and both Kim and Seth were waiting for Ron and Ryan to come home.

"Yeah Seth we are." smiled Kim. Seth had grown on here since the whole mishap were he had her getting out of the pool with the top of her bathing suit not where it should be. A smile came across Seth's face. "Cool, that's cool. Oh hey Holly is throwing another party. I know the last one didn't turn out very well, but hey maybe this time you could bring Ron and all four of us can go." said Seth.

"Sure that sounds fun. Hey Ryan and Ron should be home any minute we could all hangout if you want to?" asked Kim as both teens sat in Kim's driveway. They both sat there for a good 20 minutes when Seth's cell phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hey Seth, yeah sorry man I won't be home for a little while, Danny decided to make me and Ron to a party, just outside of Newport." came Ryan's voice. It was hard for Seth to hear him due to all the noise and music in the background.

"So where are they?" asked Kim a little worried.

"Some guy at work invited them both to a party." said Seth

"Wait Ron went with them? Damn it we were suppose to hangout tonight." yelled Kim getting to her feet. Now what was she suppose to do that night?

"Um hey Kim if you want to you can come over and play video games with me, I know your not much of a gamer but it would pass the time till Ron and Ryan got back." said Seth

* * *

"So how was the party RON!" yelled Kim walking into the pool house. She hadn't seen Ron since he had gone to work. He was a mess, his hair was standing on end, and he looked to be sporting a hangover.

"Ron have you been drinking?" asked Kim.

"I…I really don't remember KP." said Ron through moans.

Kim could not believe what she was hearing from her boyfriend. He had forgot about spending time with her after work and instead went to a party and got drunk!

"Look….KP I'm sorry I totally forgot. What do you want to do today after I get off work?" asked Ron still moaning.

"You can meet me at Holly's beach house. Seth invited us to party." said Kim walking out of the pool house.

"Damnit!" yelled Ron. He knew he messed up this time. He slowly climbed out of bed to go tell Kim he was sorry.

He found her sitting on the couch sulking. "KP…Kim I'm sorry." said Ron falling onto the couch next to Kim and putting his arm around Kim. "I know I messed up big time and I want to fix it." he said trying to put on a smile.

" Just promise me you wont go running off to some party and get drunk again." said Kim laying her head on Ron's shoulder.

"So tonight 9o'clock right KP?" checked Ron as she got ready for work again.

"Yeah I will pick you up okay." said Kim from his bed.

* * *

"Hey Ron what are your plans for tonight?" asked Donnie at work that day.

"Oh I'm taking my girlfriend to a beach party after work." smiled Ron

"Hey man I got an idea, I'll bring some of my boys well make ourselves at home and have a party!" laughed Danny.

"Nah man I can't Kim's going to pick-"

"Come on man don't wuss out on me now!" said Danny with a look on his face.

"Oh fine since you put it that way, I guess it won't hurt." said Ron with hesitation in his voice.

Ron pulled out his phone and decided to call Kim. He knew she wouldn't like it if he told her she couldn't pick him up since he would be getting a ride with Danny. "Hey Kim I know that you were going to pick me up but some guy just threw up all over one of the tables so I'll catch up after I'm done and lock up the place." lied Ron he phone.

"Oh ok well how are you going to get there?" asked Kim.

"Oh Ryan is gonna go to so he said he can give me a ride, I'll see you there after I'm done ok."

* * *

"Hey um, what are you doing here?" asked Seth opening his front door to find Kim at his doorstep.

"Hey Seth Ron is going to be running late something about cleaning up at the crab shack. Want to head over to Holly's beach party since Ryan will have to pick up Ron?" asked Kim.

"Kim what are you talking about Ryan didn't go to work today he's giving me a ride over there." said a confused Seth.

"What that can't be, Ron told me-" Kim was taking it all in. Ron lied to her! She couldn't believe what was going through her mind at that moment.

"Kim what are you talking about?" asked a confused Seth Cohen.

"Seth come on! You're taking me to Holly's party." yelled Kim as she dragged Seth out of the house.

"Dad tell Ryan I have a ride!" yelled Seth unable to close the front door.

"I knew it would happen some day honey." replied Sandy as he got started on his second bagel.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kirsten.

"Sooner or later Seth would be dragged around by women, just like I was when I was young." laughed Sandy.

* * *

"Kim what are we doing?"

"Your coming with me to hold me back before I beat the living shit out of my boyfriend!!" screamed Kim as she opened the car door and then slamming it shut once she had gotten in.

"Get in!" she yelled grabbing the back of Seth's shirt and pulling him into her car. He let out a loud "DAMNIT!" as he hit his head against the roof of the car door.

Once his door was closed Kim started the engine and sped off to Holly's house.

"Okay Kim I am never driving with you again!" said Seth who instead of getting out of the car merely fell out since he wasn't even able to put his seat belt on.

* * *

"Hey Danny, um if you want I can drive us over there." Said Ron as they got back into Danny's car. When they stopped by his apartment to get his boys he had grabbed a few beers and finished all of them before the others where out and ready to head to the party.

"Nah Ronnie…..I'm fine." said Danny as they all piled into the car. Danny then opened up three cans of beer and handed then to the guys in the back seat.

"Dude keep your hands on the wheel and your eyes on the road!" said a worried Ron.

"Ron quite being a little bitch and shut up!" yelled Danny.

They arrived at the party about 30 minutes after leaving Danny's apartment and everyone in the car excluding Ron was totally wasted.

The five teens walked into Holly's beach house and then split up. Most headed for the kitchen where they found a few bottles of vodka. Ron thought it best to split from Danny and look for Kim. He knew he was in very hot water.

Then he heard a voice.

"Get the hell off of me who ever the hell you are!"

"Kim!" yelled Ron running up to his girlfriend. One of Danny's friends had a firm grip on her hand.

"Dude let her go!" yelled Ron grabbing the other teen by the neck and pulling him away.

"Hey…get….your hands off…my boy!" said Danny as he walked over to Ron almost falling over here and there due to the fact that he was now very drunk.

"Okay look Danny you and your little group of nothing can get the hell out of here! Go back to where ever the hell it is you came from!" said Ron

"Don't disrespect me man, you won't like the outcome!" said Danny giving Ron a death glare.

"Oh yeah and what's that outcome going to be?" asked Ron

"This!" yelled Danny pulling a gun out from under his shirt.

"Hey Danny put that thing away!" said one of his drunken friends.

"No man I've had it with the damn rich kids! Ronnie I guess you've turned into one of them!" he said pointing the gun around, and to Ron's horror stopping on Kim.

"This your little lady Ronnie?" asked Danny.

Kim slowly backed away but was caught in a corner. "Ron you…you now him? He's a friend of yours?" asked KP. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Seth I need your help." Said Ron to Seth who was right behind him. He saw the look in Seth's eyes and knew that he was thinking the exact same thing

"NOW SETH!" yelled Ron who the tackled Danny. Danny fell over, his back was now to Kim's front, but then it all went wrong. Danny's arm went behind his back and the gun went off.

BANG!

Kim fell to the floor.

"KP!" screamed Ron.

"Hey I called the cops! There just be here any minute." said a kid behind Seth.

"Luke can you get her out of here!" asked Ron. Luke then ran over to Kim. She was going to be okay. The bullet had gotten her in the arm. He then took her out the front door where the cops had just pulled up. Kim opened her eyes as he laid her on the sidewalk.

Meanwhile Ron, was about to go overboard. He picked Danny up and with the gun now in his hand put it to Danny's head. Ron knew he wasn't thinking straight but he didn't care. This creek had just shot his girlfriend and he was going to pay for it.

From outside Holly's house Kim could hear the radio one of the cops was carrying. All of a sudden a cop's voice cam across the radio. Kim could hear ever word, and it didn't sound good. The last thing she heard come out of the cop's radio before passing out was.

"SHOTS FRIED REPEAT SHOTS FIRED!!!!"

* * *

Well that's the end of Ch 7. I hope you like the cliffhanger. I have come up with a plot that will begin to stretch out over a few more chapters. I have decided that my stories will be more like a television show. Each show has a certain amount of episodes before it's season finally. This is Season one of Kim Possible: California Here We Come. I will have a season two so don't worry. With all of my ideas for this some of ya'll might not like them very much, and for all you know by the time this season is over there is a small chance Kim and Ron will no longer be a couple. Please Read and Review 


	8. Chapter 8 The Thanksgiving Of Change

**CHAPTER EIGHT**: The Thanksgiving Of Change

Kim was slowly coming to. She opened her eyes and looked around the room. She was in a hospital bed. Her arm was hurting a lot, and when she looked at it she noticed that it was somewhat bruised and bandaged up. She looked across her bed and found both her parents staring at her.

"Mom, dad what happened?" moaned Kim.

"Well you were shot in the arm by some boy at that beach house you and Ron were at.

She looked around the room. The tweebs weren't around and to her surprise neither was Ron.

"Where is Ron at?" asked Kim weakly.

Both her parents looked at each other then back at Kim. Kim didn't like the look she saw on both of her parent's faces.

"As of right now Ron is at the Orange County Police Station. They took him down there after what happened." said James.

Kim couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You mean he's in jail! Why, what happened?"

"Well after Luke helped you out, the boy that Ron had pinned that boy to the wall and hit Ron in the face. Ron fell over and Danny grabbed the gun, and pointed it at Ron. Tears began to flow down Kim's face. She didn't want to hear what her mother was about to say.

"If it wasn't for your friend Seth, Ron probably would be dead." said Ann Possible.

"Seth saved him?" asked Kim with a weak smile. She knew when she got out of the hospital she would defiantly have to thank Seth. That's when it came to her. Sandy Cohen was a public defender for teens, and Ron was a teen. "There's hope!" she cheered weakly.

"What was that dear?" asked James looking over at his daughter.

"Oh nothing dad nothing." said Kim.

Kim spent her weekend in the hospital and come Monday she decided that she would head over to Seth's. When he opened the door she gave him a hug that could have knocked him over. "Okay Kim please explain what that was for?" asked a confused Seth Cohen. "Words cannot explain it Seth. You saved my boyfriends life. I also wanted to know if I could have a word with your father?"

"Um yeah sure he's in the kitchen." Replied Seth shutting the front door.

"Well hello there Kim," said Sandy Cohen who had just finished making a sandwich "What can I do for you?"

"I need your help to get Ron out of jail." blurted out Kim all at once.

Sandy set down his sandwich before he was even able to take a bite. "Well Kim I will see what I can do." said Sandy with a reassuring look in his eyes

* * *

Later that day Kim decided to drive down to visit Ron, she hadn't seen him since she had been shot and was starting to miss him more and more. Even though he lied to her she loved him and nothing would ever change that.

"Hey so how's the food, it has to be better than anything I have ever cooked?" asked Kim trying to make the best of the situation.

'Actually I really miss your cooking." said Ron trying to give off a smile to his girlfriend. "And I miss you a lot." He said as he held Kim's hands.

"Well don't worry Sandy is going to help me get you out of here ok Ron." said Kim smiling at him.

"Hey KP I want to tell you I'm sorry for everything. I know since I moved in with you and the rest of the Possibles that I have been a little weird. With getting drunk, and you almost getting killed. I just want you to know I really am sorry for how I have been acting lately, and if Sandy is as good as you say then when I am out I will most defiantly make it up to you. Oh and I have a question. Why is it once you moved to California you have stopped going on missions?" asked Ron with a puzzled look on his face.

"Well I know missions have been my life, but once I moved I found it to be rather difficult so I talked to Wade and he said that Global Justice found these kids who live just outside of Colorado. They have a site just like I did, and they have been filling in for me for the time being." said Kim.

"Wait… the time being? What's that mean that you still plan on fighting evil and all of that good stuff? Asked Ron who was stumped.

"Well now that I am in a private school it's a lot harder to tell the teacher, hey sorry I can't finish the lesson I have to go save the world!"

"Yeah I can see how that would be a problem, but I have a problem of my own. They told Dr. Kim about what happened and even if you get me out of jail, there's the chance that I will be expelled from Harbor. I mean who's parents want some kid who almost shot someone going to their kid's school?" asked Ron

"Mine!" said Kim giving him a kiss.

"Ron don't worry we will sort this out okay, I love you!" she said getting up form the table.

"Love you to KP." Said Ron.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

"Kim okay I talked to a few people and I will be able to get Ron out of jail. He will be on probation for three months though and anything can he does wrong once they let him out can do major damage and get him put back in." said Sandy as he sat at the dinning room table with Kim.

Kim remembered what Ron had told her about Dr. Kim and how he might get kicked out of Harbor. He couldn't get kicked out, and Kim wouldn't let him. Thanksgiving for the Possible had been different than Kim would have liked it to be. She had thought since Ron moved in that the holidays would be special, but now that Ron was in jail, the holidays were something Kim didn't want to enjoy unless Ron was by her side. Kim had visited Ron every day she could. She missed him so much. Finally the day had come, it was Friday, and school would start back up on Monday. Sandy had gone to try his best at getting Ron out, and on probation. As much as Kim hated the though of Ron being on probation, she felt that it was a lot better than him staying in jail.

* * *

The next day Kim waved to Mr. Cohen as he left to go get Ron and take him to the hearing. Kim had really wanted to go but Sandy told her that she would not be able to come because only he and Ron would be allowed in the room at the time. It was around noon when Kim got a call from Sandy's cell phone. He had called to say Ron was out of jail and that he would be dropping him off in about 20 minutes. Kim was so happy. Now all she would have to do was talk to Dr. Kim once school started back up on Monday.

"Well Kimmie now that Ron is back and only on probation, lets get started on thanksgiving!" Said Ann as Kim and Ron got out of the pool. Both teens had totally forgotten about thanksgiving. With the party, Danny, and Ron not acting himself Kim had completely forgotten about it. Kim began to panic halfway through watching Ron cook. She knew she wasn't allowed to help because for all she knew she would burn the house down.

Kim had thought about it in her head over and over. How was she going to keep Ron from being expelled from Harbor? She decided that even though she was freaking out about it she would wait until after they ate when she could be alone with Ron. Then they would discuss what they were going to do to fix this whole mess. Kim couldn't have wished for a better thanksgiving! Ron's cooking was amazing, and the fact that Ron was actually Kim the celebrate thanksgiving was great.

After they had their fill of turkey, dressing, and other assortments that Ron had dished up, with the help of Mrs. Possible, Kim and Ron went up to Kim's room to talk.

"Kim I still never really got to tell you how deeply sorry I am for the way I have been acting. I have been a real dick. I shouldn't have lied to you in the first place. I guess I was starting to feel like I had to act a certain way here in Newport. It sure is different from Middleton. Don't worry I don't plan on getting drunk for quite awhile." Said Ron.

"Yeah I'll make sure you don't until your 21!" yelled Kim. "Ron so what was jail like?"

"Oh the food was almost has bad as you-" Ron shut his mouth.

"My what…RON" Said Kim.

Ron could think of anything to say so instead of trying he just went in for the kiss. It worked his lips met Kim's as the two teens rolled over onto Kim's bed. "Ron what if Jim and Tim see us?" asked Kim in a worried voice as she looked over at her closed door expecting the tweebs to burst in any minute.

"Oh don't worry I let them borrow Rufus. They are gonna have him test pilot their new invention." Said Ron with a smile on his face.

"Well in that case," Began Kim as she bean to intensify the kissing to making out, which Ron had no problem with. All of a sudden Kim stopped.

"Ron I'm sorry I was getting into it, too but I forgot to tell you that we need to come up with something or Mrs. Kim is going to expel you from Harbor." Said Kim looking at Ron.

Ron sat bolt up right. "That could be a problem KP. Um when do I go to see her?" Asked Ron looking a little nervous.

"My mom will go with us come Monday morning to talk to Dr. Kim." Replied Kim looking just as nervous as Ron. What would she do if her boyfriend were kicked out of Harbor?

"Kim don't worry I will just explain what happened that night. I'm sure she will understand." Said Ron as he smiled at his girlfriend.

"Kim do you know how much I love you?" asked Ron staring into Kim's emerald green eyes.

"Oh I don't know Ron, why don't you show me?" Asked Kim with a slight grin on her face.

Ron leaned back in and once again locked lips with Kim. Even though Kim was worried about Ron being expelled, nothing could ruin this moment. Ron was out of jail, and she had him to herself for a whole hour.

**END OF CHAPTER…**

Okay that is the end of chapter eight. I have edited chapter 1-3 and I think the rest are fine for now. I will be stopping this story for right now, as I will start the chapter of a new story that popped into my head. I think I will try and Kim and Ron version of Romeo and Juliet


	9. Chapter 9 The All American Chrismukkah

**CHAPTER NINE:** The All-American Chrismukkah 

Christmas was right around the corner for the Possible family. They had already put up a second tree (Jim and Tim accidentally burned down the first one) and did all of the trimmings. Mrs. Possible was busy making a Christmas list; she had already asked Ron his shoe size, if he had a watch, and how Rufus was. Ron had also been trying to make a Christmas list. He knew that Kim's birthday was right also coming up after December, and knew that he had to get her the perfect gift. The only problem was that he had been given loads of homework.

Kim had gone up to Harbor to talk to Dr. Kim about Ron, explains that he did nothing wrong and he was only trying to save her. It took a little while but after about thirty minutes she had told Kim that Ron would not be expelled, but if he were to do anything like that again he would be. Kim thanked her and left to go tell Ron the good news. Since he had been gone from school the homework assignments had mounted up, including an assignment that he would have to go over to Seth's to help finish. Ron decided that he would go over to Seth's house a few days before Christmas.

It was Monday their first day off of school. Ron got dressed and decided to head over to Seth's house to get the work that needed to be finished done. He knocked on the door and after a few seconds Sandy opened the door.

"Hello Ron, um what can I do for you?" he asked as he opened the door all the way.

"Oh uh is Seth here? I need to help him finish a project for school." replied Ron with a small smile on his face.

"Oh sure, he's upstairs in his room." said Sandy, closing the door as Ron walked in.

"Hey Seth I was wondering if you wanted to finish the project? I know I haven't been able to help so...um what are you doing?" asked a confused Ron.

"It's Chrismukkah man-" he stopped when he saw the look on Ron's face.

"Seth your Jewish?" asked Ron.

"Yeah why?" said Seth.

"Well I'm Jewish, too." said Ron with a grin.

"Really, yeah well I decided that since my dad celebrates Hanukkah, and my mom celebrates Christmas, why not combine them both into one super holiday I like to call Chrismukkah." said Seth as he flopped down on his bed. He seemed to be playing Jenga with a plastic horse.

"Who's the horse?" asked Ron trying not to laugh.

"Captain Oats, alright come on we can finish the project later lets, all go out and do something." said Seth as he got up from his bed and ran to his closet. While Seth changed his shirt Ron decided to talk to Captain Oats. Seth came back around and after snatching Captain Oats away from Ron they set off out of the house. Ron decided to go up stairs and get Kim. He ran up to her room and without knocking walked in.

Kim didn't see Ron walk in because she had her back to him. She was in nothing but a bra and thong, ( which made Ron's mind wander when she had started wearing them) and looked like she was about to take a shower. Ron guessed that she had just gotten out of bed.

"Oh KP wow I'm sorry! I really need to learn how to knock!" said Ron covering his eyes. He knew that he didn't want to cover them but he didn't want to get caught looking. Kim turned around and her face went a deep shade of red. She dived into the bathroom and slammed the door.

"Ron you really need to learn how to knock." yelled Kim.

"Yeah I know, um Seth is outside and wanted to know if you wanted to go somewhere." asked Ron pressing his head up against the door.

"Just let me finished getting ready ok!" she said now in a softer voice.

Ron still had his head a few inches away from the door; the though of seeing Kim in the bare minimum was still etched in his mind. All of a sudden the door flew open, and catching Ron off guard hit him in the back of the head. Ron let out a loud ouch, and started rubbing the back of his head.

"Ron pay attention please." said Kim laughing at him as he got to his feet.

"Happy Chrismukkah Kim." said Seth waving to her as she closed the front door.

"Chrismukkah? What's that?" asked Kim looking at Ron.

"It's like my new favorite holiday. It the combination of Christmas and Hanukkah," said Ron. "Seth is Jewish like me." he said smiling, as they began to get into Kim's car.

"Kim what kind of car is this?" asked Seth as he had never seen one before.

"Um, its mine. It was a Sloth, but my little brothers fixed it up." she said grinning.

"Wasn't there a recall on those or something?" asked Seth.

"Yep." said Ron smiling.

"Ron," began Kim looking over at her boyfriend. Ron decided to close him mouth once he saw how Kim looked at him. Anytime someone asked about the recall Ron had always been the first to answer.

"Seth so where are we going?" asked Kim looking at him through her rear view mirror.

"Well I was wondering if maybe you and Ron would like to join me tomorrow night at the Bait Shop. The All-American Rejects will be playing, and I have some tickets.

"Booyah!" yelled Ron.

"How did you get the tickets?" asked Kim.

"Oh I use to work there." said Seth grinning. " Have the two of you had lunch? We can go to the crab shack. My treat." said Seth.

Ron had worked there before, that was his first job in California. He had quit after what happened to Kim, and when he realized that he didn't need the job in the first place.

'Sure." said Kim looking over at Ron who did look rather hungry.

The three spent the afternoon eating at the diner, and then Kim decided to take Ron shopping after they dropped Seth off at the comic bookstore.

"Oh here I almost forgot" began Seth handing Kim and Ron two tickets." You will need those to get in." he said smiling as he walked up the stairs to the comic bookstore.

As the two teens made their way to the mall Ron couldn't help but look at Kim. She was so beautiful. He also had to admit he like seeing her in that thong.

"Hey Kim, since when has black been your color?" asked Ron with a grin.

Kim almost lost control of the car when she remembered what Ron had seen her in.

"Um...well...RON! she said playfully hitting him in the back of the head.

"No, I like it Kim-" began Ron. Kim looked over at him; he was turning a dark shade of red. Kim let out a laugh.

"Oh really...well maybe you should catch me waking up more often." said Kim grinning.

Ron had never known this side of Kim. Most of the time if Ron had come over and Kim was getting dressed or taking a shower or something he would have to wait downstairs in the living room. But he had to admit that was before they started dating. Ron had still never seen Kim completely naked before he had only just seen her with out cloths from the waist up a few weeks ago. Sometimes Ron thought that both he and Kim might be going a little fast with their relationship, but if Kim was okay with it so was he.

At last they arrived at the mall. They spent much of the time looking at jewelry, then Kim had dragged Ron into a Victory Secret; against Ron's will of course. Kim picked something's out to try on; Ron had to wait outside the dressing room. He had tried to walk in when Kim pushed him back out. He waved to women that passed by most of whom stopped and stared, wondering why a boy would be in such a store.

Kim spent ten minutes going through bras along with things that brought images into Ron's mind. Ron never knew that his girlfriend shopped at these kinds of stores, but he wasn't complaining one bit. After Kim was done picking out what she wanted(she wouldn't show Ron what was in the bag) both teens decided to get something's for Kim's parents and as much as Kim didn't want to Jim and Tim.

"Hey Ron I'll be right back I need to um...use the lady's room." said Kim running off.

Ron sat at the table they had picked out to eat lunch. After ten minutes Kim returned. "What took you so long?" asked Ron as he took a drink of his Dr. Pepper.

"Merry Christmas!" said Kim as she handed him a small box beaming.

"Oh Kim you didn't have to!" said Ron. He opened it up. Inside was the most amazing watch Ron had ever seen in his life; he knew it must cost a lot of money for it was rather heavy on his arm. What Kim didn't know what that Ron had also bough Kim something. When she wasn't looking he picked something out from the jewelry store they had visited.

"Ok then you have to close your eyes Kim." said Ron. Kim put her hands over her eyes. Ron pulled out a box, and after opening it told Kim she could once again look.

Several people jumped as Kim let out a soft scream. Ron had bought her a white gold necklace with a rather large emerald cast in the middle of it. There were also matching earrings. Kim got out of her seat and flung her arms around Ron, placing kiss all over his face. She didn't care if people were looking. She had never in all her life been given something so amazing before.

"You know Ron," began Kim. "I might actually show you some of the things I bought at Victoria Secret," she said grinning from ear to ear. Ron went red again.

**AT THE CONCERT**

"Seth how often do you come here?" asked Ron looking around the entire of the Bait Shop.

"Usually when ever a band is playing." He said as The All-American Rejects began to play Move Along. Kim had heard of the band before and loved their music, but this was the first time she had ever seen them perform. Seth had gone to get drinks and Ryan and Marissa were off somewhere, which left Kim and Ron to watch the band. Finally after about an hour the band ended with there song Eyelash Wishes. After the concert was over Kim and Ron headed over to Seth's for a late night of video games and comic books. Seth even explained how he came up with the super holiday.

It was well past midnight when Seth had past out on the couch, that Ron and Kim decided to head back home.

"So Kim about those..um.." but he was cut off when Kim pressed her lips to his.

"Ron you have to wait till Christmas morning to unwrap your gifts said Kim giggling.

Once again Ron went red in the face. He had to admit he like this side of Kim.

Christmas morning was amazing for Ron. Even though he didn't like the idea of Kim's parents spending their money on him he had gotten some new cloths, a necklace, two pairs of shoes, and the un thinkable; Mr. Possible actually bought him a used car. Sure it wasn't as nice as Kim's but it was still perfect in his eyes. Ron gave both Mr. and Mrs. Possible a hug and thanked them for everything. They had even bought Rufus a new ball to run around on. Finally Ron had decided to finish up the mounds of homework that lay before him. But before he could even get started Kim dragged him into her room.

"Missile toe." said Kim leaning in and kissing Ron. "So Ron do you want to unwrap your present?" asked Kim as she sat on the bed.

Ron was at a loss for words as he was pulled onto the bed and into a deep kiss. Kim slowly took her shirt off. Ron had only done this once before, but as Kim began to unzip her pants Ron began to sweat, he had never seen Kim like that before...

**End Of Chapter...**

I'm sorry that it took so long for me to finish this chapter. I hope that I didn't go over board at the end. No Kim and Ron did not have sex or anything like that yet. After reading this story you can check out my two other Kim Possible stories

Ronald & Kimberly- a.k.a. Romeo & Juliet Poseidon- It's the movie with KP and the rest of the gang.

Thank-You

* * *


	10. Chapter 10 The Hook Up

**CHAPTER TEN: The New Hook Up**

Ron couldn't believe that he was able to finish all of his homework before school started back up; he even had time to finish the project that he and Seth had to work on. After Ron had gotten ready for school he joined Kim at the table to have some cereal. Kim looked tired. She had been up the night before finishing Calculus homework. After she washed her bowl and put it in the dishwasher she went upstairs to take a warm bath. This was actually only the second time that Kim had used the infinity tube that was in her bathroom. After a good ten-minute bath Kim wrapped the towel around her body and walked into her bedroom to find Ron lying on her bed. Ron also looked a little out of it.

"Hey Kim feeling a little better?" asked Ron as he looked up into Kim's emerald green eyes.

"For the most part yeah, that warm bath was just what I needed." she said smiling, the twirling her fingers around in a circle, so that Ron would know that she was about to drop the towel, and that he needed to look the other way. After Kim was at least in a bra and some blue jeans she went over and lay down next to Ron. Kim leaned in and kissed him on the neck. Ron rolled over and looked at Kim as he wrapped his arms around her body, his hands caressing her bare skin. Kim began to giggle as Ron pulled her into a gentle kiss. Ron looked at his wrist at the watch Kim had bought him for Christmas. It was almost 7:30AM.

"If you want we can get to school a little early." said Kim getting up from the bed and picking out a shirt to wear.

"Oh this is going to be great! I finally get to drive to school!" said Ron who was bouncing on the bed.

Ron hadn't been able to drive it earlier because he had misplaced his license. But now that he had found it he was ready to get to school. Ever since both teens had started high school it had been one of Ron's dreams to be able to drive to school. Sure he didn't mind Kim driving him, but there was a part of him that wanted to do it, and now he could.

Ron hoped into his car, and he was about to pull away when Kim opened the passenger door.

"Hey you can give me a ride now." she giggled kissing him on the forehead. Ron put the car in revere and backed out of the driveway, and headed for Harbor. They got to school around eight, though school didn't start till 8:30AM. Ron bought Kim a coffee and himself a frapachino. Kim was sitting in one of the couches with Seth, Ryan, and Marissa opposite her. Ron sat down beside her and handed her the coffee he had just bought for her.

* * *

"So Kim how was the concert?" asked Marissa, her arm around Ryan. 

"Well it was the first one that I had been to were I wasn't the only one there." She laughed remembering the time Ron had taken her to see the OBoys.

"Hey Seth should we go turn our report in?" asked Ron, who felt that the sooner it was turned in, the sooner he could relax. He and Seth had put a lot of hard work into the paper, and he felt that if he had to hold onto it any longer that he would most defiantly misplace it or something.

"Miss Possible, Mr. Stoppable, may I please see you in my office." asked Dr. Kim as she walked up behind the two teens.

Both teens looked up, Kim though they might be in trouble, while Ron just found Dr. Kim rather scary. When he had met her with Dr. Possible she seemed very nice, but now that he was a student at the school the niceness had changed.

"Um, sure Doctor Kim, what's the sitch?" asked Kim getting to her feet.

"Well we have a new student that will be attending Harbor, and she tells me that you two are friends." said Dr. Kim with a smile. And walking up behind her was a cretin brunette, that Kim had seen when she started school at Harbor.

"BONNIE!" said Kim sounding very shocked. She didn't have a clue why Bonnie would be going to Harbor.

Ryan looked over at Seth. He snapped his fingers in front of his face, and Seth came back to reality. All Ryan did was roll his eyes. Seth was always falling for the hotties. There was Summer who Seth had a major crush on up until Kim moved to Newport, but since she had a boyfriend Seth gave up. Now it seemed that Seth was all about this Bonnie girl who ever she was.

"Bonnie what are you doing here?" asked Kim, in a voice that sounded like she wished Bonnie was just in the wrong place.

"Hey Kim, my parent's are getting a divorce, and since my dad grew up around here, he thought it best to go back." she said beaming at Kim.

Kim couldn't tell if Bonnie really was happy to see Kim, again or if she was just pretending. If she really was going to be going to school here that ment it would probably end up like it did back at Middleton; with Kim out beating Bonnie at everything.

"Well Kim, while I fill out the paperwork with her father you can show her around campus. Here is a pass to get you and Ronald out of first period." she said scribbling something onto a piece of paper and handing it to Kim.

"Kim this is going to be so much fun just like old times right!" said Bonnie, as the three teens set off.

"Dude did you see that girl!" yelled Seth as he sat with Ryan and Marissa at lunch. Kim and Ron were still showing Bonnie around campus.

"So let me get this straight, your going to try and get Kim to hook you up with Bonnie?" asked Marissa as she took a bite of her salad.

"Yeah well, I really need a girlfriend. Hey it's harder than it looks Ryan!" complained Seth as he noticed the look on Ryan's face.

"Seth she doesn't like your type of girl," began Ryan but the it hit him that Seth didn't have a type at all. He went for what ever he could get. Ryan found it rather funny.

"Well Seth I'll talk to Kim about it but I doubt she'd hook you up with Bonnie.

* * *

"Kimmie Cub phone for you." Said James as he yelled up the stairs into his daughter's room. 

"Hello?"

"Hey Kim, um I wanted to talk to you about something." came Ryan's voice.

"Um yeah what is it?" asked Kim into the phone.

"Um your friend Bonnie, she wouldn't happen to be single would she?" asked Ryan.

"Um you're going out with Marissa Ryan why would it even matter to you?" asked Kim confused.

"Its Seth, he…well he kinda has a little crush on your friend Bonnie." Said Ryan; Kim could tell he was trying to make the best of the situation.

"Yeah like she would even consider that Ryan!" said Kim into the phone.

"Come on, uh hey I thought you were a Possible, what's that thing Seth told me…oh yeah anything is possible for a Possible!" said Ryan.

"Oh well, fine I guess it wouldn't hurt to try would it." said Kim. "Well then looking like I have to come over. Seth is going to have to be briefed on what she likes and well dislikes." said Kim as she hung up the phone.

"Do you think Seth will have a chance?" asked Ryan a little concerned.

"I haven't got a clue. See Bonnie has this thing were she only dates guys that are ranked high on the food chain. Soo…"

"So you're saying that Seth probably has no chance?" asked Ryan.

"Well Bonnie seemed to have changed a little, so maybe you never know." said Kim.

"Well We can still try right I mean Seth has already tried hooking up with this chick that moved to Seattle, then he had a crush on you when you got…uh." Ryan quickly stopped talking.

"I knew it!" yelled Kim through the phone causing Ryan to fall off his bed.

"Yeah well don't let him know that I told you."

"No problem. I'll talk to Bonnie okay. I have to go okay I see you and Seth tomorrow at school." Said Kim as she hung up the phone.

* * *

"This is going to be so much fun Kim, just like old times right!" said Bonnie. She had stopped by early the next day and Kim figured that she would give Bonnie a ride. She did have to stop her from trying to get to Jim and Tim, who were we're watching The Valley. Kim remembered that she was still mad at them from fixing her car then causing it to fall apart again. 

"What are they doing home anyway?" asked Bonnie as they got some coffee.

"Not feeling well." replied Kim handing Bonnie her coffee.

"Um Kim why does that geek of a friend of yours keep looking at me?" asked Bonnie who had noticed that every 20 seconds or so Seth would turn his gaze towards Bonnie.

"That's Seth,…he's a friend of mine." Kim began, then she got the idea and dragged Bonnie over to where Seth was sitting. Bonnie tried to protest but felt that she might cause a scene, so she just took a seat next to Seth. To Kim it seemed to be going well. Sure Seth was no Brick Flagg, but Bonnie was still sitting with him and talking with him so that was a plus.

Kim took this chance to take a seat next to Ron who had just comeback from trying to get the high score on one of the arcade games. "Hey why don't we all go out tonight?" asked Kim, as she put her arm around Ron. Bonnie knew Kim would try something like this! She was trying to hook her up with this…nerd guy Bonnie didn't really know. She did have to give it to him, he was rather cute, even for nerd. Oh what could one date with him be. Besides it's not like all of her cheerleading friend from Middleton High would find out right.

"Sounds great Kim." said Bonnie. "By the way, um what's your name again? Steve right?" asked Bonnie confused.

Ryan let out a laugh, which he said was just a cough. He remembered when Seth had spent casino night with Summer. She couldn't remember his name either.

"It's Seth." said Seth rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, Seth if you plan on being my date to this…um what ever it is Kim has planned, you can walk me to class…oh and carry my books." Said Bonnie as she got up from her seat and dumped all of her schoolbooks into Seth's lap.

"Kim you rock!" smiled Seth as he too got up from his seat and followed Bonnie.

"Wow it actually worked!" said Kim. She had to admit she didn't think it would have gone as smooth as that.

It was almost time to head down to the diner. Kim would be driving Ron and Ryan, while Seth wanted to pick up Bonnie in the Range Rover; he wanted to impress Bonnie.

"Oh my God, what are you listening to?" asked Bonnie as she got into the Range Rover.

"Oh it's my favorite band." began Seth, he could tell that Bonnie was about to insult his music but was surprised when she just turned it up.

"Don't tell Kim or Ron, but I love Death Cab!" she said smiling. "This your car?" she asked looking over at Seth who was flipping through the tracks.

"Yeah, my mom doesn't use it any more and my dad has the BMW so they gave me the Range Rover." said Seth after he found the song he was looking for.

Seth met up with Ryan Kim and Ron at the diner about ten minutes after they did. They had already picked out a booth to sit at and had ordered both Seth and Bonnie a vanilla milk shake. They spent much of the time talking. Bonnie was mostly talking to Seth who was busy explaining all of his misadventures to her.

"You sailed all the way to Portland by yourself?" asked Bonnie shocked. She didn't know that Seth had it in him. He ran away from home when Ryan had to leave. She couldn't blame him, though her life had never been hell for her. She felt a little sorry for Seth, though she didn't show it on the outside. She had to admit he was growing on him. The though of the food chain and being at the top of it didn't seem to matter to Bonnie anymore. Like she had told Kim when she had gone to the cheer competition with the rest of the Middleton High cheerleaders, she had changed, she wasn't Bonnie the bitch anymore.

Kim felt that everything was going great between Bonnie and Seth. She couldn't believe that Bonnie might actually like him. She knew that back in Middleton Bonnie would never go for a guy like Seth because of the food chain, but she was right, Bonnie really had changed.

They couldn't believe that the night was almost over now, and that they were already done eating. Ryan had said that he would drive home, but Seth explained that he wanted to drive Bonnie home, and that Ryan couldn't be in the car at the time, so in the end it was Kim again that drove Ron and Ryan home.

Finally Seth pulled up to Bonnie's house. It wasn't as big as his, but it was still very nice nonetheless. Seth got out of the car and walked over to open Bonnie's door before she even had her seatbelt off. Bonnie could see it in Seth's eyes; he liked her and was trying his best to show it. He walked her to the door, and she opened it and waving good-bye closed it behind her. Seth guessed that he wouldn't be getting a kiss from Bonnie, but he had seen it coming. He was a dork and she wasn't.

Bonnie leaned up against the door. She didn't know what made her do it, but before she knew it the front door was open, and she was running after Seth. He turned around just in time to see Bonnie jump into his arms; her lips met his. This was the best night of Seth's life.

"So Ron how do you think it went?" asked Kim as she walked into the pool house.

"You mean Seth and Bonnie? I think it went great. He drove her home; I guess he was hoping for a kiss or maybe something more I don't know." Replied Ron as he let Kim lay her head on his chest.

"Ha, more than just a kiss. Ron you make it sound like she's just going to run out to him and make out with him." laughed Kim, as she looked up into Ron's brown eyes.

"Hey You remember like a week ago how we applied for some colleges?" asked Kim.

"Yeah why?" asked Ron looking into Kim's emerald green eyes.

"My dad said we should be getting them anytime now." she said leaning in to kiss him.

"Oh that should be fun." said Ron grinning.

**End Of Chapter…**

**Well that's the end of chapter ten. It seems Bonnie has a thing for Seth. And in the next chapter everyone gets there letters, saying if they made it into college. I know it wasn't in any of the chapters but I didn't feel like putting it in. Will Kim and Ron get accepted to the college of their choice?**


End file.
